The Ultimate Adventure
by hcsp1
Summary: When a multi-universe disaster is about to happen; Sonic The Hedgehog, Rayman, Sly Cooper, Ratchet and Clank, Jak and Daxter, Michelangelo(From Nick's TMNT), Merida(From the movie "Brave") and Hiccup and Toothless(From "How To Train Your Dragon") must work as a team in order to stop it and save their friends and famillies! Rated T for a bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

Well, after a long time of writing all of these stories and setting everything up, it's finally here. The final story in my crossover saga is debuting today! I never imagened getting this far, but here I am writing that auther's note.

So, just to set up. This is a multi-crossover between "Sonic The Hedgehog", "Rayman", "Sly Cooper", "Ratchet And Clank", "Jak And Daxter", "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(2012 Nick version)", Brave(The Pixar movie)" and "How To Train Your Dragon(The DreamWorks franchise, not the books)". How the hell that I even thought this up? I just did as I love these characters a lot, and I sort of have an explanation in the story for how all of them can meet. Plus, if someone actuallt read my previous stories they might have seen that multi-crossover coming. Some of my previous stories will be mentioned but I tried and make sure you don't really need to read them in order to understand this one.

One more note. Half of this story was written BEFORE "How To Train Your Dragon 2" was released, so this film is NOT cannon to this story and saga in general. I did contain some elements from it though.

With all that said, enjoy! Please review if you have something to say!

* * *

Whenever one looks at the sky at night, at all the bright stars scattered over the endless blue, the individual might think about the possibility of other life, other worlds existing beyond the limited boundaries of the atmosphere.

However, what most don't know is that there are not only other worlds existing with their own civilizations and ways of life. There are also other universes. Across time and space, were 3 different, yet arguably similar, universes that co-existed with each other. Each one has its own share of worlds and creatures among them.

Another unknown fact about those universes was their connection. All 3 universes were connected by a black void which contained only 1 robot whose creation remained unknown. That robot was keeping order and peace between the 3 universes and their worlds, until one day all worlds were invaded by some kind of evil. The robot was sick of the constant wars between good and evil, and all the times that evil stroke again even though good keeps putting it in its place.

"If you can't beat them, join them." They always say, and the robot believed that was the solution to the problem. If evil continues to spread, what point is there to keep peace? Might as well let those who desire to rule, rule. Once the robot changed its way, it heard of some prophesy in one of the universes about a "Chosen One" that will stop a multi-universe disaster, and it was a no brainer that the multi-universe disaster was related to the plan and that he will accomplish nothing other than delaying the inevitable. Moreover, lately it was added that in addition to that "Chosen One", was also "The Chosen Of Chaos".

These 2 were known for stepping up for good will and freedom all the time in their respective worlds. At first, the robot was happy with them sticking to their guts but since turning to the dark side, these 2 seemed to be a huge obstacle in its way, and their status wasn't a nice sight as well.

If the robot could have been happy about one thing, it was that both chosen's were not from the same universe, thus eliminating the chance of them ever meeting up. But once the 2 also discovered universe traveling was possible, they were closer to finalize that prophecy more than ever and intervene with the plan. That's why the robot has decided to cooperate with the 2 chosen's arch enemies. Both were now in the black void after another recent defeat.

One of them was a large human with a giant pink nose and a long brown mustache. He wore a red jacket with white strips and yellow squares on top of it, and a tight black pair of pants and boots. He was also accompanied by 2 small robots. One was colored red and black and was shaped like an orb while the other was colored yellow and black and was shaped like a cube. The other enemy was a small robot which wore a purple pirate hat and red pants; he also had a razor for a mouth.

"Doctor Ivo Robotnik, and Admiral Razorbeard." The robot said with its somewhat feminine voice while staying invisible for the 2 personalities. "You may blame your enemies for your presence here, but you are actually here by fate." It said which caused both human and robot to turn to face each other. Robotnik had a confused look on his face.

The voice went on to explain what it meant, what its goals were and what the 2 had to do with it. While mentioning the "Chosen one" a portal appeared, showing a limbless creature with a big nose, orange hair, purple body with a white circle in the middle and yellow and white shoes.

Razorbeard growled as the picture of his enemy appeared, he was surprised by the reaction of the human near him though. "I know this creature! I fought him once!" Robotnik exclaimed and the 2 smaller robots looked at each other confused, not sure what this thing was as they had never seen it.

Razorbeard turned to face him. "Fought him? You know Rayman?"

"Yes, he does." The voice answered for him. "And I believe, that "Eggman" might recognize the other "Chosen Of Chaos"." Another portal appeared which presented a blue hedgehog with green eyes who wore white gloves and red sneakers with a white stripe on them. His arms and mouth and body areas were colored peach.

Eggman's face turned from one of misunderstanding, to one of pure anger and hatred. "Soooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccc!" He screamed in frustration. "I should have known he would have a part in all of this!"

Right then, more portals appeared throughout the void. One showed a grey raccoon, holding a golden cane, wearing blue hat, shirt, gloves and boots; a black mask across his eyes and a red pouch on his left leg. Another showed an orange alien with some brown in his ears and a lion like tail, wearing a blue and brown jump suit and brown shows; and holding a grey wrench. He was accompanied by a small grey robot with green eyes and red antenna. The fifth portal overall showed a human teenage girl with a wild mane of curly red hair, wearing a dark green dress which had an arrow quiver attached to it and a bow was slung over her back. The sixth showed a creature resembling a human but with long ears. He had a blonde short hair and he wore a sleeveless blue shirt with white pants and brown boots. There was also a small orange creature with a pair of jeans on his shoulder. The seventh portal showed a turtle with an orange bandana on his face who wore sports straps all over his arms and feet, he also had brown shoulder and knees protectors and he held a pair of Nun – Chucks. The eighth and final portal showed a teenage boy with brown hair, wearing a green tunic and a furry brown vest. He also missed his left leg, which was replaced by a prosthetic metal one. He was accompanied by a large black dragon with a prosthetic red tail fin.

The 2 villains looked through the portals; each one of them recognized some of the figures presented in them, as some of them themed up with their enemies in the past.

"It's that scrawny thief! And that cursed princess! And that blasted turtle!" Eggman was fusing with anger.

"It's the alien with the robot! And the guy with the annoying weasel! And that dragon freak!" Razorbeard wasn't at all happy of the reminders either.

"The reason why I showed you those individuals is that once the 2 chosen ones came in contact with each of them, they became a part of this entire thing." The voice said. "Universe traveling was something that was supposed to be impossible until Eggman found that black lum. Once the hedgehog obtained it and that thing-a-magic saw the possibility existed and met that Viking girl, a realization came to my mind that this so called prophecy is true, and that there will be no supreme ruler that will stop all the wars in all the universes." The robot explained before continuing. "You 2 want to rule your respective worlds, right?" It asked and the 2 nodded. "How about ruling the 3 universes instead?" It offered.

The 2 villains looked at each other, considering the advice. "You rule 1, I rule 1 and we will share 50-50 of the third universe?" Eggman negotiated shortly with his supposed ally.

"That sounds fair to me." Razorbeard replied.

"We have a deal!" Eggman immediately replied to the offer.

"Very well." The voice said. "Here is my plan, a war is about to come between the tribes of these 2." It focused on the portals featuring the teenage boy and girl. "Both are sharing the same universe and world. Now, each one of them, as you may know, is associated with one of your enemies. The plan is to get the hedgehog and his friends," It showed the portals of the hedgehog, the raccoon and the turtle moving towards the one showing the girl. "To help the little girl, while the others," The portals with the limbless creature, the alien and robot and the somewhat human with the weasel moved next to the one with the teenage boy. "Will help the boy, and once both sides are set, they will fight each other and save us the trouble of dealing with them." The unseen robot finished.

"But, Sonic and Rayman know each other. They worked together once, they won't fight each other." Eggman pointed out.

"I thought about that, apparently these 3," The portals of the raccoon, alien and the human with the long ears moved close to each other. "Had worked together before. But, under the circumstances, they might change sides. Those "heroes" are usually jumping to conclusions way faster than they should." It explained.

"So, what is the full plan?" Razorbeard asked.

"A war is about to start soon, as I already explained, between the Vikings and Scots, which means the girl and the boy. Once the war is about to set motion, we will act. As of now, we wait." The voice finished.

Both Eggman and Razorbeard just stayed where they were in awkward silence as the portals disappeared. "So…" Eggman started. "What exactly did you try to do that Rayman stopped you?" He asked.

Razorbeard turned to face the doctor. "Invaded to his world with my army of robot-pirates and broke the heart of it." He answered. "What did you do that got this Sonic to go after you?"

"A lot of things…" Eggman told him about all of his evil schemes while they waited for the right time to initiate the plan.

"This Sonic stops his plans like it's his job or something." The cube shaped robot added to the conversation while Eggman glared at him for the unnecessary reminder.

* * *

So, that was the first chapter! Just a set up for our bad guys. One of the heroes will be the focus of the next chapter, whenever I will upload that one. Probably a week from now.

Please review if you have anything to say, either good or bad, I'll be glad to hear what you have to say!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally able to upload part 2!

So, this one is going to introduce Hiccup to the story and I will mention again, HTTYD 2 IS NOT CANNON to this story.

One more thing, there is a very big reference to my last story called "The Thing-A-Magic And The Dragon Trainer" in here, so if something is not all clear, read that for answers.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

The Isle called Berk was buzzing with activity lately, after the announcement of crowning Stoick The Vast from the chief of 1 tribe, to the king of all Vikings. The large man with the massive red beard took on the rule after one of the long lost princesses of Vikings crowned him instead of her, as she had other plans for herself.

Although the amount of people he had to look after and take care of grew exponentially, there was no major difference in Stoick's life routine. He still had his best friend, Gobber, as his closest advisor and the people were still found of him as a leader.

After crowning him instead of her, the same princess put Stoick's son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, as a war strategist along with a local girl named Astrid; after she saw their impressive skills in planning an attack, and in the battlefield. Due to this, Stoick and his son were now closer than they ever were before. The dragons living along-side Vikings on Berk might not suggest it, but the Vikings were once at war with the beasts and it was Hiccup, to everyone's shock and surprise, who ended the war between the 2 cultures. He might have lost a leg while doing so, but he gained the respect of his father and his village.

Now, as king and war planner, they were almost in spreadable, as each also had his own business to attend to. While Stoick had to take care of his people, both old and new; Hiccup took care of anything dragons related, with Astrid being his second in command in that business as well.

One morning, when Hiccup woke up, his father came up to him. "Son, we have something to discus." He said in the most serious tone he could come up with.

Hiccup was a bit startled by that announcement. "Umm… Sure, dad. What's the topic?" He managed to ask.

"I'll tell you later in the great hall, I know you would want to take Toothless out for a morning flight first." The king said, mentioning to the black dragon that sat beside Hiccup. "Make sure to bring Astrid with you as well." He added before Hiccup nodded, finished his breakfast and hurried out the door with his dragon.

When both were outside, Hiccup signed heavily. "It's been a while since he needed to talk." His thoughts were cut when the black dragon beside him nudged his shoulder, as both comfort and a reminder for the promised flight.

Hiccup smirked at his dragon. "I didn't forget about you, Toothless." He said and then climbed unto his best friends back and attached his metallic foot to the contraption operating Toothless's prosthetic tail. The dragon lost its left tail fin when Hiccup shot him down during a dragon raid. And believe it or not, that was how they became best friends and stopped the mentioned war. Once everything was in place, Hiccup nodded at Toothless and the dragon took to the sky above.

As they flew around the island, scanning for any suspicious activity, Hiccup signed to himself again. "What do you think dad wants to talk to me about?" He asked Toothless. Sometimes the young Viking could have sworn the dragon understood everything he said. "Normally I would have guessed it has something to do with me taking over… But he wants to see Astrid as well…"

As Hiccup was deep in thought about what his father wanted he heard a voice calling his name. From his side, a blonde girl about his age appeared riding on a teal dragon with a round head. "Good morning!" She told him.

"I see Stormfly is back in shape." He told her with a smile.

"Yeah." She replied while petting the dragon's head. "She is a fighter." The 2 continued flying around a bit more in silence. Hiccup once had feelings for this girl, but eventually they decided they are better off as friends. "So… What's new with you?" She eventually said.

"Well, actually, my dad asked me to tell you we have a meeting with him in the great hall." Hiccup told her.

"You think…?"

She wasn't able to finish before Hiccup cut her. "I don't know, but if he wants you with me, I guess it has something to do with an attack somewhere." He told her.

After a bit more of flying, Hiccup and Astrid landed and dismounted their dragons near the great hall. They both took a breath before Hiccup pushed the doors inside. There was no one inside the large room with the exception of Stoick and Gobber talking like usual. When they noticed the 2 teens entering, Stoick told Gobber to leave him alone with his war strategies.

Both teens sat near the table and Stoick started to fill them in. "As you might know, now that all the Viking tribes are combined to 1, we're not only have more people, but more fighters as well; and let's not forget we have the dragons on our side now." He said. "Therefore, I started thinking about an attack on the Scots again."

The 2 teens eyes widened in surprise. They remembered the last war involving the scots years ago, when they were still kids. A lot of people died during that attack. The ships barley stayed afloat on top of the blue sea, and those who fought on land were quickly overpowered by the joining of 4 Scottish clans. It was also believed by many that after the war, the clans of Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall made the agreement to make Fergus, the leader of Clan Dunbroch, their king; which made Dunbroch the main land and the primary target.

After filling them in on that information, Stoick showed Hiccup and Astrid a drawing of the DunBroch castle he got from one of the history books. He handed the drawing to Hiccup. "Hiccup, I want you to fly to DunBruch and map the area, starting with the castle surroundings."

Hiccup's eyes widened a bit. "You want me to fly there? Are you sure?" He asked his father.

"Toothless is the fastest dragon we know and I'm more than sure you're drawing skills are up to the task." Stoick explained before he signed and his face fell down a bit. "Just… be careful while you're there." He added.

Hiccup's lips turned into a confident smile as he saw that his dad trusted him with such a big task. "When am I not careful?" He asked which caused both Stoick and Astrid to look at his leg with questioning looks. "On second thought, don't answer it. You will lower my self-esteem." He shrugged at the last few sarcastic words.

"When will you leave?" Stoick asked, seriousness now back to his facial features.

"Give me a few seconds to grab my stuff, and I and Toothless will be on our way there." He said before heading out of the great hall.

After a few minutes of preparations, Hiccup was done packing everything he will need for the trip; including his sketch book, a few fish in case he or Toothless will get hungry and the drawing of the castle as it was his only lead. As he was done mounting Toothless, Stoick came to see him off.

"I am counting on you son." He said.

Hiccup nodded. "I'll be back in a day or so." He told his father before turning to the dragon. "Come on, Bud. Let's head for Castle DunBroch!" Toothless let out a sound that sounded just as enthusiastic as his rider and he bolted into the sky.

Stoick gave a few last looks at the direction they flew in, before he headed to meet Astrid as they were about to check the Vikings' weapons and ships.

After a few hours of flying above the blue sea, landing on some occasional islands to give Toothless his chance to rest and trying some new flying tricks every now and then, Hiccup and Toothless made it to a large island that was full with forests and covered with trees. Seeing how it was getting dark, Hiccup decided to call it a day once they will land. As they made it closer to land, the teen noticed a large stone structure that resembled the drawing of Castle DunBroch.

After pulling out the drawing he had and turning his gaze from the drawing to the castle back and forth, he was sure that this was indeed the castle. But seeing how he couldn't make out his environment clearly, he decided to hold the mapping off until the next morning.

As Toothless landed on the dry land again, the teen pulled out a blanket he took with him and laid unto Toothless's side.

* * *

Well, 2 hero have made an apperance, 10 left.

Like I said last story about the matter, I'm not really sure Vikings had kings and queens. But, it just worked for what I wanted to do so I went with the idea. No need to tell me this is not loyal to Viking history, I'm aware of that.

So based on that exposition I gave here, I don't think I need to say who is the next one to make an apperance. The next chapter will come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Part 3! Another character is about to be introduced and also a certain plot point that I tried to throw in here because why not?

Since this is also a "Ninja Turtles" story(Their, or more accuretly, one of them's time will come later.), I will say that I saw the new movie... and my god, this was... UGH. Don't go, fans or not!

Anyway, on with the thing!

* * *

Morning rose in the kingdom of DunBroch as the sun's rays of light shun upon the Scottish village. As the castle workers were already awake and up at work on breakfast for the royal family and other necessities, one of the royal family members was already up and about. Her wild red hair made it pretty clear that she was the princess of the kingdom, as no one else had a hair like that.

The princess, called Merida, was navigating through the castle floors in order to get to the stables where her horse, Angus, stayed. She wanted to take him for a quick ride before having to go to her princess lessons with her mother, Queen Elinor. Merida and the queen had quite the adventure not too long ago, one that involved bears, witches and magical lights. Very much like Hiccup and Stoick, that adventure also ended up changing fates and traditions in the Scottish kingdom, but her mother still insisted on those princess lessons.

Since there was no rule that forbidden early awakening, infect one of the many lessons Merida had to endure was waking up early, she used the opportunity to have some fun before starting the day.

She got to Angus's stable, gave him an apple as breakfast, made sure her bow was slung over her back and that her arrow quiver was attached to her waist and climbed up the horse's back. With a kick on his sides, he rushed forward towards the woods.

Somewhere in the woods, already awake and up at work, was Hiccup; who already made some progress in mapping the area out. Whenever he finished drawing on one of the papers, he had Toothless licking it so that he could attach it to the already existing drawing of Castle DunBroch. He already had most of the parts in front of the castle finished up and he was currently trying to get the last part right.

As Merida rode through the forest, hair flying in the wind like a small flame, arrows from her quiver hitting bulls eyes on various targets hanging from the trees and the feeling of freedom surrounding her; she heard something that didn't belong there.

"That's the last one, bud. Go ahead and look for some water. I'll catch up once I'm done packing." It was clearly a male's voice and it was followed by a growl.

Something was wrong here, and Merida was about to find out what it was. She got off of Angus's back and notched an arrow in her bow. "Stay here, Angus." She told her horse as she advanced more and more in the direction the sound came from.

After a few steps, she saw a boy about her age packing up some stuff. She studied him for a bit. He wasn't wearing any clothes that resembled Scottish wearing, which already made him more suspicious than he already was. Merida then caught a glimpse of his left foot, which wasn't really there, as he had a metal prosthetic replacing it. Scottish didn't use metal for prosthetic, they used wood. Then it all clicked into place, that boy was a Viking, even if he didn't look like one.

As Hiccup was done packing his stuff, he turned around and was about to look for Toothless when Merida surprised him with an arrow pointed towards him. "Wha are ye?" She asked him sharply, anger in her eyes. It was known that Vikings were enemies to the Scots, and Merida wasn't one to be friendly to those who were considered enemies.

Hiccup was horrified by the sight at first, but then he became more relaxed, even calm. That girl in front of him had a really impressive mane that he couldn't take his eyes off of. He also took note of her slim figure and her sea-like eyes. He couldn't help but let his jaw drop at the sight of her.

Merida eyed her target as well. He didn't look like much of a Viking, but there was something comforting knowing that the enemies you heard so much about being big and muscular weren't really living up to the descriptions. Oddly enough for her, she found herself looking into his eyes. They were green, just like the forest she loves riding through. The princess suddenly regained her senses and realized that the apparent enemy wasn't answering her question. She let the arrow go and it hit the tree just inches from his head.

Hiccup let out a yelp that signaled he was back on earth as Merida got another arrow ready. "Ah will ask ye again, and ye bittir answer this time." She spat. "Wha are ye?" She asked more sharply this time.

"I-I-I am… Hiccup…" He barley found the words because of the panicked situation he was in.

That did it. Among the other things she has heard about Vikings over the years, it was how Vikings had some strange names; and Hiccup was definitely a strange name. "And what is a Viking like ye daing in DunBroch, Hiccup?" She asked again, arrow being all the way back on the bow-string.

Hiccup gasped in horror when the word "Viking" came out of her mouth. How did she know? Merida had a smirk on her face because of his reaction, she was right.

But before any of them could have said anything, Merida found herself pinned to the ground by a large black shape. There was no way to deny it; she was scared by the thing. But to her surprise, Hiccup suddenly jumped between her and the beast; and even more surprising, he managed to calm it down.

Quickly after, Hiccup climbed on the black beast's back, grabbed the stuff he packed and in a split seconds both him and this creature were flying in the sky, leaving the princess confused.

After a few minutes of flying back home, Hiccup remembered he should check his basket in order to see he didn't forget the map because of all the unexpected events. He managed to find it there and he breathed in relief.

Suddenly, the picture of this girl made its way into his mind. True, she was practicality trying to kill him but… there was something about her that he liked. "That girl was sure something; huh, bud?" He asked Toothless, who gave him a questioning look before slapping Hiccup in the face with his ear. "Ow! What was that for?!" Hiccup complained. "Just because she tried to kill me doesn't mean…" Before the teen could finish talking, Toothless dove right into the sea below them a few times. When he was done, Hiccup was soaking wet and he had an unamused look on his face. "I really hate you sometimes." He said and the dragon made noises that were interpreted as laughter.

Meanwhile, Merida was trying to digest what just happened. She had never seen anything like the creature that attacked her before. Then she remembered something, there were rumors going around about Vikings apparently taming dragons or something. Was that a dragon? The red head never saw one up close, only a few drawings in books here and there, so today was kind of a rough first experience.

As she made it back to where Angus was, she realized something. The map Hiccup was packing… He was mapping the area out for an attack with the dragons. Merida quickly mounted Angus and they hurried as fast as they could to get back to the castle.

When her horse was back in the stables; Merida hurried to find her father. She found him where she thought she will, in the throne room alongside her mother. She came in running into the room, catching the attention of her parents.

"Merida!" Her Mother, Queen Elinor, screamed at the sight of her daughter bolting into the room.

Merida ignored her mother's concern and came to face her father. "Dad, Ah… Ah have seen a Viking in the forest. He… He was mapping the area af the castle and he had… a dragon with him!" She screamed the information with concern and terror in her voice.

"Dragon?" King Fergus asked himself when realizations stroke him. "Ye mean the rumars were true? Thase barbarians did tamed thase beasts?!" He asked in shock.

"Ah guess. He was riding it." The princess added.

Fergus's face fell and for a few seconds silence surrounded the room until the king turned to face his Merida, his face serious. "Ah think it's time ta call oar friends." He said in a low tone which caused Elinor to look at him with puzzlement.

Merida let out a small gasp as she realized who he meant.

"Sonic."

* * *

So, we have 2 of the main characters introduced and another teased at the end. If anyone is going to ask me... I might have something planned for these 2... It's not going to be that much of a focus if it's worring anyone.

Next time is going to be Sonic's time! Yea-Yeah!

Please review and see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter is ready and it's the one and only hedgehog's time to make his debut in this story! This one might not be that long, but I still had fun writing it(It's fun writing Sonic, what can I do?).

Nothing much to add other than, enjoy and please review!

* * *

It was a normal sunny day in Central City. People were wondering the streets, minding their own business, and enjoying the light weather and the breezy wind blowing around them. Sometimes, it even seems like the wind had a weight and shape of its own; like a blue blur running around the streets.

That same day, the blur was at it again; zooming across the road, leaving dust to cars and running up buildings. On top of one of the buildings, the blur stopped his movement; revealing a famous blue hedgehog with red snickers and white gloves.

Sonic was overlooking the city, enjoying the view and thinking of where to go next on his daily jog. After a few seconds, he decided on a course that will lead him to the near forest; he wasn't there in a while.

Sonic stretched his fingers and knees for a few seconds before he curled up into a ball, rolled in place for a few seconds before he lunched forward and off the roof. The hedgehog landed on a shorter building below and uncurled himself as he made contact with the roof floor. He proceeded to jump between rooftops until he reached the turn he needed to take. Sonic jumped off the roof with a backflip, and speeded off into the said forest.

As Sonic ran past all the trees and flowers populating the Green Hill forest, he decided to try and test his limits. Sonic knew he was fast but he never really got the chance to check what his max speed was without the power of the Chaos Emeralds; that moment seemed like a good chance to check it out.

The hedgehog picked up his speed and he didn't have any intentions to slow down. He continued to run, not looking back, eyes locked on the world in front of him, that turned more and more blurry with every second he ran. As soon as Sonic felt like he is about to break his record, a small sound of music entered his ears, causing his eyes to widen and for his legs to scratch the ground in an attempt to stop.

"Fastest thing alive stopped by a communicator ringing. Not going into my resume." He said to himself as he pulled a yellow device from his backside. Sonic touched the screen in the middle of the device, expecting to see his best friend, Tails, on the screen. To his surprise however, it wasn't any of his local friends; it was a friend from a different universe.

On the screen appeared a human girl with a curly red hair. "Hi, Sonic." She said.

Sonic was surprised to see this friend on the screen. He remembered she had her own Miles Electric that Tails gave her when they met, but she hadn't contacted him since then so, either she is just in a need for a friendly chat or she is need for help in something.

"Hey, Merida. What's up?" He asked her.

She got straight to the point. "Da ye remember when ye guys were here, we mentianed we might need yer help in case af a Viking attack?" She asked.

"Are you under attack?" He asked, concerned.

"Nat as af naw. But, ah did encounter a Viking taday in the farest. He was mapping oot the castle area and he had a dragon with him!" She caught him up on the details.

Sonic was surprised by her words. "Dragon?" His shocked face turned into one of confidence. "That just got interesting!"

Merida's face lit up. "Sa, will ye help as?"

Sonic gave her a thumb up through the screen. "Sure I will! I will now head home and have Tails get the universe jumper ready. In how long do you think they will attack?" He asked.

"Ma bet is 3-5 dais." She answered him.

"Okay. We will be in touch." Sonic nodded at her and she hung up with a smile and a nod.

The blue hedgehog put the Miles Electric away and started running in the direction of his home.

He reached the house he and Tails shared in no time and as expected, Tails was there, working on something. "Hey Tails, how is your thingy coming along there?"

Tails was looking away from his work to face his best friend/adoptive brother. "Not bad. A few days and its done." He replied with a smile before asking. "You are back early today, what's up?"

"Merida called me a second ago; she said they suspect a Viking attack in a few days and asked if we could help them." He explained. "I came to ask how the universe-jumper is."

Tails thought about it for a few seconds. "We haven't really used it since we traveled to her universe; and if I remember correctly, I saved the coordinates for that." Tails said as he led the way to the machine. "We left to New-York a few days later for our "vacation"," he put that word in quote. "And we were back 3 days ago. So, I will probably need a day or 2 to make sure it works well."

"Okay. I told Merida we will keep in touch." Sonic told him. "I will get Knuckles ready for the fight tomorrow." The 2 friends nodded at each other in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the black void connecting the universes; Eggman, along with his robot sidekicks, were working on a machine that, according to the voice, was a vital key in the plan.

Razorbeard had nothing to do while Eggman worked, so he decided to try and communicate with the robotic voice. "So, big threatening evil, what is that weapon exactly?" He asked.

"It would serve for kidnapping every existing soul in every world and universe. We will leave out the chosen ones and those I showed you in the portals." The voice explained.

"So, when do we use it?" Razorbeard asked.

"First, we need to wait until the war is about to happen. From what I have heard, this will happen in 3-5 days." It said. "The day of the war is when we strike one universe. We will move from there according to how things will go."

"So what am I supposed to do while Eggman is tuning this weapon up for the next few days?" The duck like robot asked.

"You can start by building some robots as an army unit. Shouldn't be a problem for a pirate captain, am I right?"

Razorbeard wasn't about to argue this logic, and headed on to start working on an army for them.

* * *

So, now Sonic is a part of the Viking - Scottish conflict and the villians are at work to get their plan going.

I should probably talk about Merida's accent. I write it like that because I think a Scottish accent is the best accent in the world, and I want it to .come through in this. I'm sorry if it's too much un-readable, I tried my best to make it as readable as possible

Next part will be up soon enough. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here is chapter 5! We are coming back to the Viking-Scotts war for this one, but there is something advancing the story at the end.

So, here you go! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

True to his word, Hiccup returned home with Toothless 2 days after he departed for his assignment.

As he landed back on the shores of his home island and as soon as he dismounted his dragon, Hiccup was greeted by his father, who was worried about his son's safety during the time he was away. "It's good to see you are back home safe, son." Stoick told Hiccup as he embraced him with a hug that almost crushed Hiccup's bones.

"It's good to see you as well, dad." The young Viking managed to breathe out before his father released him.

"So, did you manage to update the map of DunBroch?" Stoick asked him.

Hiccup pulled out what once was a simple drawing of the castle. It was now a full out map, that showed all the surrounding area of the castle. "I tried my best to get all sides of the castle, so that we will have a lot to work with. I think we have enough in order to plan an attack, either from the sea or the air."

Stoick examined the map, looking at all the details that his son put in this re-imagining of the enemy kingdom. "Good job, Hiccup!" Stoick slapped him on the shoulder, apparently a bit too strong in order to cause the young man to lose a bit of footing. "That's my boy!"

As the 2 started to head to the great hall, Toothless following behind them, Stoick asked Hiccup another question. "Did you encounter any un-needed company while you were there?"

Hiccup's mind suddenly flashed back to the red-headed girl with the bow and arrows. "Umm… There was this girl that found us, she had some hair. I don't think I ever saw someone with that amount of hair before." He trailed off as he described the girl he came across, Hiccup suddenly realized that he sounded too impressed with her and quickly changed the tone. "She had an accent, which suggested she was a local; and she didn't took seeing a stranger too kindly."

Stoick sharply turned in his son's direction. "Did she attack you?" He asked slightly concerned, even though he saw Hiccup was in one piece… minus the left leg.

"She aimed a bow at me." He replied simply before reassuring his father that he wasn't hurt. "But Toothless tackled her, and then we flew away. I was just done packing when she showed up." Hiccup finished.

Stoick let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad that you are home safe." He said while petting Hiccup's shoulder. "Now, let's go meet Astrid. We have an attack to plan." The Viking king said as he and Hiccup resumed their walk towards the great hall. "I can't wait to see their faces once you and the rest of the riders show up on the dragons!" He said out loud with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah…!" Hiccup tried to share his father's enthusiasm but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was worried about that girl he met for some reason. She was an enemy to him, why should he care? As he started to think about the matter, he felt something slamming into his head. He turned around to see Toothless giving him a questioning look and his tail lowering to the ground. "And what is your problem exactly?" Hiccup asked his dragon, who just had a look that seemed not impressed on his face.

* * *

Back in the castle of DunBroch, Fergus started training his soldiers for an extended time per day. What would usually be an hour long training, to keep the king's army in shape for an emergency, was now a 3 hours long training in order for everyone to be ready for war. Each warrior took turns with trying to fight with swords, hammers and spears so that they will be able to adapt to use any weapon mid-battle.

Queen Elinor sent letters to the lords of the other Scottish clans as soon as Merida informed her and Fergus about the supposed attack. They arrived faster then she thought they will, and they, along with their own armies and sons, joined Fergus in his training. One day of training involved all 4 armies going against the king and 3 lords, an exercise that ended up pretty well for both the leaders, and their armies.

While Fergus and the lords handled close range combat, Merida was put in charge of training the arches. Seeing how she was considered the best archer in the land, it only made sense that she will be the one handling that part of training. Not long ago, Merida had managed to shot an arrow straight into another arrow, cutting it in half. She had done that trick several times, and was now teaching her people how to replicate the action. Allowing arrows to cut through stuff was pretty essential.

As the first day of training was done, and everyone retired for bed, Fergus asked Merida if she talked to their friends from another universe. "Ah talked ta Sonic yesterday, he said they will help as." She told him, which caused her father to smile.

"Akay then. We train the saldiers ta the best we can, and that hedgehog and his friends will bi a great assistance ta aur side." He told her before both retired themselves.

* * *

After 5 days of preparing everything. Strategies, weapons, positions, and everything else needed for the attack; the Vikings were now reading the ships for the attack on the Scottish lands.

A travel to DunBroch took about 4 days of sailing through the seas, while it only took a day on a dragon's back. Stoick used that knowledge to tell Hiccup and the other dragon riders to leave Berk 3 days after the ships. Even though the Viking army grew larger with the merging of all the tribes, the strong point was still the dragons and Stoick was persistent that both armies would be synced.

Eventually, the attack day has arrived. The ships reached the DunBroch shore, Stoick was the first to set foot on the land. As the rest of the warriors prepared for battle, Fergus and his army mounted their horses as soon as they have heard about Viking ships approaching from the sea.

As Fergus, the lords, and their armies rode to face the north threat, Merida and the archers took position on one of the hill sides, where they had a view of the battlefield; and while they prepared their bows, Hiccup and the rest of the riders arrived on their dragons, keeping them steady and out of sight for the time being.

Eventually, both Scotts and Vikings met at one point of the forest. Stoick and Fergus looked at each other, no friendliness in neither of their eyes.

"King Fergus." Stoick spat.

"Stoick The Vast." Fergus said with double the distaste in his mouth. "Ah see ye savages gat bigger then last tame."

"Let's cut the formalities and end this." Stoick said before letting out what was interpreted as an attack scream.

"Attack!" Fergus screamed as well.

Both enemy groups charged ahead, ready to get their hands dirty with blood. But as soon as the 2 leaders were about to engage in combat… Both armies disappeared. No trails, no signs of everything causing this, they just vanished out the face of the earth.

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. How did anyone just disappear? "Did you guys see that?" He asked his dragon riding friends; but there was no answer. Hiccup's friends disappeared too, along with their dragons. Hiccup was left speechless, how was this possible? With no real options left for him, he turned to Toothless. "We have to get back to Berk as fast as we can, Toothless. I hope everyone left back there is okay."

Hiccup wasn't the only one noticing the strange event; Merida caught sight of it too. And much to her shock, all of her archer army vanished, as well as Angus. "What is gaing an?" She was surprised by this as a thought came to her mind. "Mum and the bays!" She exclaimed to herself as she ran as fast as she could back to the castle.

* * *

So yeah. What is up with everyone dissappearing? Well, you will have to wait and see about that one.

And wait is right because, what can you do, there will be another week long break before the next chapter is up. Sadly.

Well, anyway, enjoy what we have and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

It's time for another chapter of this mega-crossover, and this time we have a due introduced. Or should I say, 2 dues! Is this term correct? I'm going to assume it is for the hell of it.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

It was an ordinary sunny day on Plant Pokitaru, as its popular vacation site, "Jowai Resort", was full with tons of alien species that came there to relax and have a good vacation. From swimming in the chilly water, to relaxing on the hot sand under the burning sun's rays of light; everyone was enjoying themselves quite a bit.

One group was very noticeable around the beach area, as it was the galaxy's defense force, and it contained the galaxy's ex-president, Captain Quark; who was swimming in the water with his green mask still on his face, even though he took off the rest of his cloths before going into the water.

Not far from him, there were 2 beach chairs positioned in the shadow of a parasol. On one chair, lay a markazian female with a black hair which was known as Talwyn Apogee, the current defense captain of the Polaris Galaxy.

On the chair near her, listening to music through earphones and wearing nothing with the exception of a jeans was her boyfriend. He was a lombax, the last one remaining, and near his chair was a small grey robot which played in the sand. The 2 were known as the greatest hero due of the galaxy, Ratchet and Clank.

The group was just having a few days off for themselves as nothing seemed to be happening crime-wise. Talwyn has assigned someone to take her place until they return, in case something does happen but as of now, everything was just fine.

As all of the songs on Ratchet's music player were over, he took off his headphones and raised up from his chair a bit to look at his surroundings, until his eyes landed on Quark's large and exposed body and his bathing suit which had Quark's face all over it, a sight that made him avert his look from the direction. "Geez, Quark!" Ratchet exclaimed. "There are kids here!" He told him while gesturing to the families vacationing near them.

"And what a wonderful sight it is for those kids to see my muscles in all of their glory!" The large, human like male exclaimed and Ratchet face-palmed.

"Tal, can you please tell him he will scare kids off?" The lombax asked his girlfriend and was shocked that she didn't respond. "Tal?" Ratchet quickly turned in the direction of her seat to find out she wasn't there anymore. "Hey, did any of you see Talwyn lea…?" As Ratchet turned to face his other 2 companions; he saw that Quark was also nowhere to be seen.

Clank however, was still there, and he was shocked by the sudden disappearance of Talwyn and Quark as well. "Where did they go? They were right here just a second ago." Clank said.

"Come to think about it," Ratchet started to say as he looked around the area and noticed that everyone else present on the beach has vanished as well. "Where did everybody go?"

The due looked around for a few more seconds before Clank thought of something. "We should probably check some other planets to see if this happened only here or in other places as well."

Ratchet nodded at his friend. "Good idea, pal. Let's go." Clank then jumped unto Ratchet's back and attached himself to it.

As the 2 made it to their ship and got in, Ratchet put on his regular brown and blue shirt and shoes, as the ship started. They blasted off of the planet's atmosphere and started to fly around the black voids of space.

After a few seconds, Clank pointed out a planet that seemed rather unfamiliar to both him and Ratchet. Seeing how they needed to check at least 1 planet they came across, the lombax guided the ship in its direction.

On that same planet, lived specie that resembled a human being, but they had long ears that a human doesn't have. One of the cities in this large world was called Haven City. This said city was once a place of war and terror, as it was ruled by harsh leaders and it was at war with creatures known as Metal Heads.

Luckily for the citizens, the city was saved from both cases (One of them was also the world being destroyed) and many others by a pair of heroes that contained a blonde guy named Jak, and his sidekick orange ottsel named Daxter.

Both Jak and Daxter were currently hanging out in a bar that Daxter owned, "The Naughty Ottsel". After their last adventure, they decided to close the place for a private evening with their girlfriends, Keira and Tess, who were a human and an ottsel respectively.

The 4 were sitting near one of the tables and occasionally drinking liquor from the collection behind the bartender. "You know? Cleaning all that Eco and saving the city all the time, made me realize how much I like relaxing." Daxter said after he finished his drink and as Tess leaned on his shoulder.

Jak and Keira looked at each other with an amused look at what the small furry creature just said. "What? Are you saying I and Keira didn't help you out last time?" Jak asked him and Daxter glanced at him for a second.

"Oh, yeah… You drove me around and helped those guys we met warm up the bad guys for me. Thanks for that, Jak." He replied as he really did all the work in saving the day, which wasn't really the case. Jak, however, was used to Daxter's ego; and even started to enjoy the occasional quips his friend will throw at him.

"You're welcome, Dax." Jak giggled and turned to see Kiera's reaction… Only she wasn't there anymore.

"Kiera?" Jak asked with shock in his voice.

Daxter noticed that Tess was nowhere to be seen as well. "Tess? Babe? Where did you go?" He asked, even though she wasn't there before turning to Jak. "Jak, what is going on?"

"I have no idea." Jak answered while he tried to think what could have happened. "Let's go see Torn and the others at KG-HQ, maybe they could tell us what is going on." He eventually suggested.

"I'm with you." Daxter replied.

The made it out of "The Naughty Ottsel" and hopped inside their hover car. Jak took the wheel while Daxter positioned himself in the passenger seat. As the 2 friends headed towards their destination, they noticed that the city was unusually empty. It was really crowded must of the time, and as they went for the drink there was still activity… But now it looked like a ghost town.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Keira and Tess disappearing?" Jak asked his best friend.

"I don't know…" He replied, worried.

Jak and Daxter made it to KG-HQ, which was where some of their friends worked, but they found the door locked. Jak used the security pass that was giving to him and Daxter in case they needed to drop by and enter. To the due's dismay, no one was there.

As they walked back to the streets of the city, not sure what of to do, a red space ship landed in the middle of the area. Both Jak and Daxter hurried to find a hiding spot, as they felt this ship has some connection to everyone vanishing.

Out of the ship came 2 figures, an alien and a robot which actually looked familiar to the demolition due. Those were Ratchet and Clank. They met them twice before in their lives; 1 time they fought each other, the second meeting involved them working together along with some other friends.

"I don't remember being here before, what about you, Clank?" Ratchet asked his friend.

"It doesn't seem likely, according to my star charts." The robot answered.

"Ratchet? Clank?" A voice from behind them startled the 2 galactic heroes as they turned around to see Jak coming towards them with Daxter on his shoulder.

"Hey! Um… Jak and Daxter, right?" Ratchet asked, not really sure about their names.

"You seriously almost forgot our names, Fur ball?" Daxter asked Ratchet rudely, not taking kind to someone forgetting him.

Ratchet lifted his hands in surrender to the response. "Woah, sorry. It's just been a while." He said before comprehending what the ottsel called him. "And you are to talk about fur balls?"

Daxter gave Ratchet a disapproving scowl while Jak giggled a bit. "He got you." He said to Daxter, who turned to glare at him in response.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Clank asked, trying to bring the conversation back to where he wanted.

Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder to address Clank eye-level. "We live in this city. The real question is; what are you guys doing here?"

"We were vacationing on some plant and all the sudden, our friends and everybody else just… disappeared." Ratchet explained. Jak shared a look with Daxter, signaling that they knew what he was talking about. "And by the looks of it," Ratchet resumed his talking as he was looking around at the empty city. "The same happened here."

All 4 of them thought for a second before Clank spoke up. "Do you think the same thing happened in Rayman's world?" He asked Ratchet.

Jak looked at both of them. "Rayman? As in "guy with no limbs" Rayman?" He asked them.

Ratchet raised a suspecting eyebrow at Jak. "Yeah… You know him?"

"He was here once, helping his friend looking for answers about her past." Daxter said.

"Okay, it seems we have a common alley." Ratchet told them. "Come with us in our ship," Ratchet said while pointing to it. "He might know what's going on with this thing."

Everyone nodded at him before they entered the ship and blasted away to meet Rayman.

* * *

So, just to make some stuff clear to any fans of the 2 franchises. This takes places after both "Into The NEXUS" and "The Lost Frontier", in case anyone wonders.

Second of all, Yes. Both "PlayStation Move Heroes" and "PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale" are canon to this. Now if anyone is going to bring up that Jak and Ratchet don't recognize each other in each of the games, I have a theory. "Battle Royale" happens first where they all met in that blue area. Sometime after that, "Move Heroes" happens and the first thing Jak sees on the planet once he gets up, is Ratchet, and given their rough encounter last time, he assumed he had something to do with it and the rest you know. This is by no means official, this is just my imagination working over-time.

So, with that long explanation out of the way, Rayman is showing up next time! Yay! I was waiting for that! See you then and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A lot of the characters start to group up. We are not far away from the eventful team up!

Not a lot to add, just enjoy and please review!

* * *

It was an ordinary relaxing day in the glade of dreams. No enemies attacking, no one being kidnapped and trapped, and no-one running around nude from top to bottom.

During this quite day, a group of friends consisting of a red-headed girl, a large blue toad and a creature with no limbs and a big nose, was hanging around the forest near their homes. "It's nice to take a little break from all the activity we had lately." The toad said to his friends.

"Yeah… We were never that busy before." The girl added.

"So, I guess it's a sign we need to use the given time to relax our bodies and have fun." The limbless one concluded when he suddenly felt an unusual silence surrounding him. "Everything okay, guys?" He turned around to face them but he found out they weren't there anymore. "Globox? Barbara?" He called their names, but there was no answer.

He started looking for them anywhere he could, but he found no sign for his friends. Just as he stopped to catch his breath and think what could have caused them to disappear like that, a sight of a red ship caught his eye. The ship landed in front of him and out of it came out 2 familiar figures of an orange alien and a small grey robot.

"Ratchet? Clank?" The creature asked, as if not believing his eyes. Shortly after, another pair, consisting of what resembled the creature's female friend only with long ears and a small orange creature with a pair of jeans, came out of the ship. "Jak? Daxter? Wait, You 4 know each other?!" He asked in shock.

"Since when did you know them?" Ratchet asked the local.

"Since when did you know Rayman, really?" Jak asked Ratchet while gesturing to the limbless guy.

"For a month, pretty much." Clank answered. "What about you?"

"A few weeks." Jak answered.

Rayman shook his head on the scene going on in front of him. "So, you 4 knew each other before me?" He asked.

"Yes." Ratchet replied.

"Can we stop asking this stupid question about how and how long we know each other, and get to the point?!" Daxter cut the conversation with his screaming. "It seems I'm the only one who actually wants to save our friends." He signed.

"Did your friends just disappear without any explanation?" Rayman asked in response to what Daxter said. All 4 of them turned to face him and nodded. "The same happened not long ago to Globox and Barbara as well… This is really wired."

The 5 were silent for a few minutes before Jak asked. "What are we doing now?"

Rayman managed to think of something. "There are 2 friends of mine from other universes that could probably help us. We need to get to the heart of the world and teleport from there." He explained.

"The heart of the world?" Clank asked.

"It's where you and Ratchet woke up when you first came here. Follow me, it's not far away." Rayman explained before his eyes drifted to the ship. "Better bring the ship as well, we might need it."

Ratchet, Clank, Jak and Daxter entered the ship and started it, while Rayman sat on top of it and guided them in the right way.

* * *

Back in Sonic's universe, Tails was just finishing the final few touches required for his universe jumper to work. He already sent Sonic to bring Knuckles to their house so that they could all go and help Merida in the battle against the Vikings.

Just as Tails was done adjusting everything, Sonic came bursting through the door. "Tails, we have a problem, a very big problem!" The way Sonic said that made Tails look up at him from his work. "Knuckles wasn't on Angel Island. And if that's not wired enough, the entire city is completely empty from every soul. It's like everybody just vanished!" Sonic threw his arms in the air as Tails looked at him with horror on his face.

"What did you do with the Master Emerald?" Tails asked.

"I brought it here, just to be safe." Sonic pointed to the large emerald he just brought inside the house. As soon as he did that, his Miles Electric started ringing. Sonic answered the call and on the small screen appeared a turtle with an orange bandana on his face.

"Sonic! Dude! You are not going to believe this!" The turtle was clearly horrified. "We were all chilling in the lair when suddenly, EVERYONE VANISHED!" He screamed. "Leo, Donnie, Raph, April, Casey, Even Splinter was gone! I went up to the streets and there was no one there as well! It's like the ground swallowed them as if they were pizzas!"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other with shocked looks. This is the exact same thing that happened now in Central City, meaning this was apparently going around in the entire world. "The same thing just happened here, Mikey." Sonic replied to the turtle. "I and Tails are checking this out. We will contact you if we have anything."

"Okay. Just… Hurry up." Michelangelo said before dropping the call.

Before either Sonic or Tails could have said anything to each other, the Miles electric rang again. This time, it was Merida who appeared on the screen. "Hey, Merida. We were about to come over; it's just that… Knuckles sort of disappeared, as well as everyone else in this world, apparently." The hedgehog explained.

Merida looked shocked at those words. "That's what ah called ye aboot! The same thyng happined here! Just as we started the war." She said which caused Sonic to be more suspicious about the entire thing. "All af oar army disappeared, and sa did mum and ma brathers, and everyane in the village as well!"

"We will be there soon, Merida." Sonic told her. "We need to check something out first. If this happened to you as well, we are dealing with more than just Vikings. We will keep you posted." Merida nodded with as much confident as she could muster and dropped the call.

Sonic turned to Tails. "You get Mikey here in the Tornado, buddy. I will go ahead and pick up one of our other universe friends." He explained his plan.

"Do you mean Rayman or Sly?" Tails asked.

"Whoever of them I find first." Sonic replied.

Tails quickly activated the universe jumper and entered the coordinates for the universe Sonic needed to go to.

* * *

We have only one member left to introduce, and his time will come next chapter!

Hope you liked it and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter! Nothing interesting or something to add on the matter.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

It was an ordinary night in the city of lights. There was no sun shining, which gave the entire city a darkened felling, but the famous street lights shun around and the white moon in the sky gave the streets a shade of yellow and white as well.

The streets were clear and empty of any soul, as every citizen of the town was probably sleeping under the protection of the rooftops at that moment. While most were comfortable with being under a roof, one raccoon which wore a lot of blue clothing and held a golden cane in his hand, was using them as a tool for help in committing crimes.

The raccoon ran on top of few buildings, usually balancing on some ropes that had flags hanging from them, in order to get to other rooftops. As he climbed up and down along the streets of his home town, he stopped before a recently opened museum. He inspected the area, which was heavily guarded by security guards; and who knew what kind of security the inside had.

After a few seconds, he pulled a binocular from a red pouch that he had on his left leg and put it on top of his eyes. "The security is really tight on this place, Sly." A voice came from the binocular.

"I am starting to wonder if this guy steals goods, or security ideas and devices." Sly commented sarcastically on the victim of his next rubbery.

Sly was part of a long running family of master thieves. Being a master thief meant that you are only stealing from other thieves, because what kind of honor do you have by stealing from regular people? Sly had learned that the museum in front of him belonged to a new thief, who stole artifacts from various archeologists and historians, and presented them as he discovered them himself. Surly, he could share a bit of the wealth.

"The best way to enter is through the roof of the museum; once you are inside, the scepter should be in one of the glass containers." The voice from before added.

"Thanks, Bentley." Sly told his friend. "Tell Murray to keep the engine running, I shouldn't be there that long." The raccoon finished his conversation before he started to plan a way to get to the museum roof.

After studying his environment for a few seconds, Sly noticed a flag pole hanging from the roof he was standing on. He also noticed an electricity wire above him, which went past his objective. The thief took a few steps back to gain momentum; he jumped into the air and landed with all of his weight on the flag pole. Because of all the weight on it, the pole lunched Sly into the air, and he used his cane to grab the wire, swinging on it towards his destination.

Sly landed on the roof and started looking for an entrance. He eventually opened the fire escape hatchet on the roof, and since the drop didn't seem that bad, he jumped inside.

The inside of the museum didn't swarm with guards, but it was swarming with lasers; a security device Sly had already tons of experience avoiding. The raccoon tip-topped all the way around the red lasers, until he made it to the glass container that held the promised golden scepter, and all the jewels attached to it, inside of it.

Sly used the sharp end of his cane to cut a hole in the glass, which was big enough to allow his hand through it. He passed his hand through the hole, grabbed the scepter and pulled it out. After he put his reward inside his red back pack, he pulled out a blue and white calling card that was shaped like his family's logo, and replaced it with the scepter.

After the success of getting the wanted item, Sly made it up back to the rooftop. As he looked down at the entrance door, he noticed all the guards guarding it from before were gone. "Surly would have made it easier if that happened a few minutes ago." Sly thought to himself as he was about to contact his friends. "Okay, Bentley. I got the scepter, on my way to the van." He said quickly as he began running in the direction of the rendezvous.

When he arrived however, the van wasn't there like he and his friends planned. After a few more tries to contact them, which ended up in failure, Sly noticed something like a portal appearing on the road beneath the roof. Sly quickly hid, so that whatever was about to come out of there won't see him, only to find out, he knew the one that came out of it.

As he exited the portal, Sonic examined his surroundings to see in what world of that specific universe he ended up in. He recognized the place, as he was there before, helping a friend get back home. The hedgehog was ready to look for said friend, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Sonic?" The deep voice asked as Sonic noticed a raccoon coming down from a roof to see him.

"Glad to see you're okay, Sly." Sonic smiled at his friend. "Not so glad if your universe is sharing the same problem 2 others do." He added.

"You mean everyone disappearing? I just had the same thing happening." Sly updated him on what just happened. "I and the guys were just about to call this a heist… But when I was about to meet up with them, they stopped answering my calls. Even the security here vanished."

Sonic signed. "I have no idea what's going on here, but I don't like this." He said. "Care to come with me? I and Tails are working on finding out what's happening here." Sly nodded as he was determined to find out what happened to his friends.

As Sonic and Sly appeared in Sonic's home, the hedgehog closed the portal. Before any of them could have said anything, a noise resembling a bi-plane propeller was heard.

Shortly after, Tails appeared at the door with the turtle who spoke to Sonic not long ago. "Hey, Tails. I see you brought Mikey." Sonic commented.

"I see you brought Sly." Tails commented as well as he waved to the raccoon.

The hedgehog and fox made the introductions between Sly and Mikey (Which was a short to "Michelangelo".) and both of them updated the brother-like due on how they were exposed to this new, wired, case of everyone vanishing from the faces of the worlds.

"Okay, we have one more stop to do." Sonic then said.

Tails quickly tapped on a few buttons on his universe jumper and a portal opened. "Are you sure you don't want to try and find Rayman for this, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"It will take us too long to find out wherever he lives." He replied before shrugging. "But who knows, if he is experiencing what we are, we might run into him at some point." Sonic said before the 4 went through the portal to meet up with Merida.

* * *

I always knew that when I get to the part I introduce Sly in this story, I'm making it a heist. And man, did I had fun writing that! So far, that was my favorite scene to write(So far... My actual favorite will come later)!

Just to clearfy something if someone is reading this without reading my Sonic/Sly crossover from over a year ago(Damn, time flies), this takes place after "Thieves In Time". How Sly got away from the desert and all is explained in that story if anyone is woundering.

Next chapter, it's happening, everyone is meeting up at long last!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is! 9 chapters in, and it's time for our unlikely group to finally meet up!

Nothing else to add, just enjoy and leave a review if you have something to say!

* * *

Teleporting through the heart of the world was much more complicated to do when the teensies weren't the ones opening the portal. Never the less, Rayman did manage to get Ratchet, Clank, Jak and Daxter to the other universe he was talking about.

"Kind of hoped we would have ended up in Sonic's universe… but that will have to do." Rayman said to himself, barley above a whisper.

"Where are we?" Jak asked while looking around. The place they landed in kind of reminded Jak and his furry friend the village they both grew up in.

"This is Berk." Rayman told them. "Remember Barbara?" He asked the 4, who nodded as a response. "This is where she came from, though, a few years after she was sent away." He explained as he looked around. "Looks like everyone disappeared in this universe as well…" He concluded when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

As Rayman turned around, he saw Hiccup and Toothless just landing back on the shores of the island. "Well, you were quick to come and visit." The Viking said as his face landed on the guests that came with Rayman. "And you brought friends, I see."

"Hiccup, these are Ratchet and Clank," Rayman gestured to the lombax and robot.

"Hey there." Ratchet said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Clank added.

Rayman then pointed at Jak and Daxter. "And these are Jak and Daxter."

Jak nodded at Hiccup, while Daxter stood up with a smirk on his face, as if trying to make an impression. He did make an impression on the black dragon that looked at him like lunch, rather than anything else.

"Nice to meet you…" Hiccup started awkwardly, not sure how to address those new creatures in front of him. Jak looked the most normal out of all of them but even then, his ears were too long. Hiccup's train of thought was lost as Toothless kind of pushed him out of his way as he stared forward. "Oh, that's Toothless, my dragon." He introduced.

"What kind of name is Toothless for a dragon?" Daxter asked, not impressed, as he leaped from Jak's shoulder and made his way towards Toothless. The dragon smiled a toothless smile at the little orange animal standing in front of him; and Daxter took note of the smile. "Oh… So that's why…" But before he could finish, a set of teeth appeared in the dragon's mouth and he proceeded to take a bite. Daxter panicked and quickly made his way back to his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry about that." Hiccup apologized as he calmed Toothless down. The event did get a laugh from both Ratchet and Jak, the later was scowled by Daxter.

Rayman then spoke up. "Hiccup, our friends from our universes and worlds disappeared a few moments ago. Judging by the emptiness here, I'm assuming the same happened here?" He asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. Our new Viking kingdom, I guess you could say, was just about to start a war with the scots. Me and the guys were ready for an aerial attack with the dragons when suddenly, everyone vanished! Scots included… I and Toothless are the only survivors, I guess you can say." He finished the explanation.

"How long ago did it happen?" Clank asked.

"About a day ago, Toothless and I started heading back here as soon as it happened to see if anyone from those who stayed are okay." As he looked around more, his face fell. "I guess not."

"Can you take us to where the fight was? It seems to happen here first, might as well investigate there." Jak offered.

"Toothless and I just made it back though," The Viking countered. "It's a day long flight, he needs rest."

Rayman thought for a bit before coming up with an idea. "Ratchet, does your ship has anything we can tie a rope or something to it?" He asked the lombax.

"Umm… I think Clank's defense torrent. Why?" Ratchet asked.

"I could probably use my fists to grab on to it from Toothless's back and allow him to glide behind it without him actually pulling a muscle." Rayman explained before adjusting everyone a position to make his idea work.

Ratchet, Jak and Daxter hopped inside the ship, Clank operated his torrent and Hiccup and Rayman jumped on the black dragon's back. Rayman shot his 2 fists at the torrent but instead of letting it go, he grabbed on to it and a line of energy was formed. Hiccup activated Toothless's prostatic tail fin in order to allow him to glide.

As Ratchet started the ship and they were off the island, they managed to stay afloat and drag Toothless with them. Hiccup guided Ratchet on how to reach DunBroch throughout the flight.

Merida was pacing nervously in her bedroom, glancing at her Miles Electric every few seconds in hopes of hearing back from Sonic. The fact she didn't have any leads as to what happened to her family and people and that she couldn't have done anything to help them, was making her lose her sanity.

After a long wait, which she considered too long, but understandable, a portal opened up in her room. Her spirit lightened up as Sonic and Tails appeared in her room. "Directly to her, convenient." Sonic shrugged as Sly and Michelangelo appeared from the portal as well.

Merida was a bit shocked at the sight of a giant raccoon and a turtle appearing in her room, not to mention the fact they had weapons, but seeing how they were accompanying Sonic and Tails; she calmed down.

"Okay so introductions first," Sonic started off and turned to Merida. "Merida, these are Sly Cooper," Sly nodded his head at her as he placed his cane on his shoulder. "And Michelangelo." The turtle waved at her.

"What uuuuuuupppppp?" The turtle asked Merida as she still tried to adjust to the fact all those animals were at her room.

"Uh… Aside fram ma family and peapale vanishing af the earth, Ah am fine…" She replied, kind of confused by the question.

"Okay," Tails was the first to speak. "So we all know that our friends and families disappeared, what we don't know is why and how. Our best chance is to figure out where this hit first." The fox explained.

"It happened to my friends just now, when Sonic picked me up." Sly answered.

"Since we are from the same world, I am assuming we and Mikey had it at the same time." Sonic pointed out.

"It happened a minute or so before I called you." Michelangelo added.

"It fits when you went to see Knuckles and discovered everyone else disappeared." Tails told Sonic who nodded in agreement over the theory.

"It happened here a day aga." Merida spoke up, causing all the attention to fall on her.

"So, it happened here before it happened in any of our own universes." Sonic said.

"Can you show us where it happened?" Sly asked Merida. "Maybe we can find something where it originated from." He said.

"It's the best plan we've got right now." Sonic nodded as he turned to Merida. "Lead the way, Merida."

The red-headed princess nodded as she slung her bow around her shoulder and attached her arrow quiver around her waist. "Fallaw me." She told them as they all ran out of the castle, while Sonic tried his best to keep running at normal speed so that everyone could keep up.

The gang eventually made it to where Merida and her fellow archers were positioned as the war began. "We waited here in case Vikings managed ta get past aur soldiers." She explained.

"You were fighting Vikings?!" Michelangelo was shocked. "According to our friends they were actually cool dudes." He explained his surprise.

Merida just groaned. "Great, Ah am siding with supparters af the enemies."

"Hey, guys?" Sly asked the group as he pointed with his cane at a tiny blue orb of light that was floating near them.

"Will o' the wisps!" Merida exclaimed happily.

"The things that lead us to our fates, right?" Sonic asked.

"Aye." Merida replied with a smile. "They cauled lead as ta aur friends and families!" She said with joy as she walked towards it and a line of wisps formed. Seeing how this was the best lead they had, they started following the trail.

After a long time of walking through the woods, which would have gone by faster for Sonic if he could have run at full speed or if Merida had Angus with her, The group reached the end of the trail. The wisps lead them to a forest clearing that has nothing too special about it.

"Um, you are the expert with these things," Sly turned to Merida. "Is that it, or is there something else that should happen?"

"If they led as here, than samething sh…" A loud noise was heard before she could have finished her sentence.

"Everyone, hide!" Sonic yelled as everyone quickly hid somewhere from what was making the noise.

Sonic, Tails and Merida who had an arrow ready hid behind the bushes while Sly and Michelangelo, cane and Nun-Chucks at the ready, hid in the shadowy trees.

Shortly after, something that looked like a space ship landed in the clearing. Out of it came out Ratchet, Clank, Jak and Daxter. "Is this the place?" Ratchet asked.

"According to Hiccup…" Jak replied.

Not a second passed before the 4 encountered Sly and Michelangelo landing in front of them and ready to attack. Sly, however, quickly realized he knew these 4 figures and stopped the turtle from doing anything else.

"Hey, isn't that the raccoon that helped us take down those losers Gleeber and Lunk?" Daxter asked as he seemed to recognize Sly as well.

"Sly? Right?" Ratchet asked.

Sly giggled a bit at the realization that he indeed knew these guys. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile on his face, glad to see he had more friends he knew.

"Wait," Michelangelo stopped. "You know these guys?" He asked in shock.

Soon after, Hiccup and Toothless landed in the clearing. As the teen dismounted Toothless he noticed Sly and Michelangelo facing his new friends. "Even the scots have their alieny friends, huh bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless sarcastically as some introductions were made.

Merida, who still hid with Sonic and Tails, quickly jumped out of the bush as she recognized the voice from few days ago. "Ye!" She screamed, arrow already pointed at Hiccup. "Ah shauld have knawn ye will bi behind this!" She spat.

Toothless was quickly in defense mode in order to protect his best friend, while Ratchet and Jak also joined him. Sly moved to calm Merida down, and so did Sonic and Tails who showed themselves as soon as Merida did.

"Wait, you know him?!" Michelangelo's shock continued to grow at the events.

"Anfourtenetly." Merida signed. "Ah jist knaw the Viking as sanething ta da with this!" She screamed.

"With what exactly?" Hiccup asked, slightly serious and slightly afraid.

"What's going on here?" A voice was heard from above as the limbless form of Rayman glided down, using his helicopter hair. When he landed, his eyes landed mostly on Sonic and Tails. Surprise and small happiness filling his face.

Sonic smirked at the friend he tried to find for more than a month now. "Hello again." He smirked at him.

"WAIT! YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?!" Michelangelo's voice range was exploding by this point. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

* * *

Some meeting that was. This was one of my favorite scenes to write! Having all of these characters interact with each other was fun... Even if it's crazy.

Another week break is upon this story. However, I should be able to start uploading more chapters a week starting next week. So, that's good I guess. Review if you have something to say!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, what do you know? I managed to get a new chapter updated 2 days before what I intended. Yay for suprises!

After 10 chapters in, it's time for a fight scene! Please leave a review if you have something to say!

* * *

To say all the participants in that clearing were surprised or confused by the recent events will be the understatement of the year.

Sly was shocked to see 4 friends he made during an unexpected adventure on another planet. Hiccup was shocked that Merida, out of all the scots, was still solid on the face of the earth. Sonic was surprised that out of all the times he searched for a way to meet with Rayman, he met him under this circumstance and Michelangelo was confused by the fact everybody seemed to know each other somehow.

After a bit of silence, which was caused by the 12 figures looking and studying each other, Merida was the first to speak up. "Sa, like ah said jist naw." She pointed at Hiccup again. "Ah knew ye had samething ta da with ma family and peapale disappearing!" She attacked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I totally did it! And I completely made my family; friends and people, as well as every single soul's present here loved once vanish!" He replied sarcastically.

"Merida, don't take this the wrong way." Sonic started. "But if what he says is true, he is definitely not a bad guy."

"Whit? Are ye jist gaing ta believe him?" Merida looked at the hedgehog, slight anger in her eyes.

Sonic nodded at her. "If Rayman is friends with this guy," He pointed to the limbless creature near them. "I trust him as an ally."

Toothless, who seemed to understand what Sonic just said, raced towards the blue hedgehog and started to lick him; much to Sonic's surprise. "Toothless, no. Don't lick strangers." Hiccup told his dragon to stop, as Sonic lifted a hand as if to say "It's okay."

"So, dudes, not to spoil a reunion or something; but what are we going to do about our problem?" Michelangelo asked.

"Did the same things that happen to us happen to you as well?" Rayman asked the turtle, who nodded in response.

"For some reason all of our friends just disappeared with no explanation." Tails explained.

"And it looks like the 12 of us are the only ones in all 3 universes that survived the whole thing." Sonic concluded.

"Then let's fix this, shall we?" Said a voice that Sonic would recognize anywhere; and that wasn't a good sign.

In the skies above, a portal opened up, and from it came out an armada of robots. Some of them were dark purple with a few lights built in their body, the others had a head that was shaped like a skull and they wore a lot of red clothing. As the robot army surrounded the group; a giant robot which had a golden orange body, a red and yellow cape attached to its back, with large feet that could easily squash anyone else present in the area, one arm was a projectile while the other was a canon and to top it all up, it head a round head that served as a cockpit.

Out of the head appeared Dr. Eggman and Admiral Razorbeard. "We hope we didn't destroy anyone's little reunion with everyone." Razorbeard teased from the head.

The group looked up at the 2 villains, each of them familiar with 1 of them; or in Rayman's case, both of them.

"Hey! Isn't that the duck robot that tried to destroy the city once?" Daxter was the first to speak up.

"Yeah. It's him." Jak said, a nod from Rayman confirmed the suspicion.

Michelangelo was the next to comment. "It's that Eggman dude! How did he escape the Technodrome? I thought we trapped him in there!"

"Haw did hi avan ascaped frim whit the witch did ta him?" Merida was also shocked to see the enemy that tried to conquer her kingdom once.

"Same question for that robot." Hiccup stated before he turned to Rayman. "How did he escape from what you did to him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." was the reply.

Sonic only rolled his eyes as he stretched. "However and whatever is not the point. The point is that these 2 are probably behind what's going on."

"Sonic is right." Sly said as he tightened the grip on his cane. "They have a motive, and it will probably explain the portal they just came out of."

Ratchet was also getting a weapon ready. "We can never catch a break; huh, Clank?"

"Just another day at work." The robot replied as Ratchet held out his favorite blaster.

"Oh, think you can stop us now?" Eggman teased. "You will have to pass our army first!"

"Robots, attack!" Both villains ordered at the same time.

As the robots charged, the heroes got into fighting stances. Jak and Ratchet loaded their weapons, Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back while he grabbed hold on the shield which was previously on his back, Merida nocked an arrow in her bow, Sly held his cane, Michelangelo spun his nun-chucks around, Tails stood up his guard and Sonic and Rayman stretched for a bit; all were ready to take on the armada.

"Do we have any plan for this?" Sly asked.

"Be quick, take those robots out and get to Eggman and this friend of his." Sonic summed it up quickly and loud enough for everyone to hear, before the group split up.

Michelangelo had his share of fights with fighting groups of robots with his brothers, and this time was no different. They still charged at him, they still shot at him and they still wanted him dead. The ninja turtle ran towards a few robots with his Nun-Chucks spinning at full speed; once he got close to one robot, he swung his weapon into it and quickly did the same to another robot who was closed by. Once a third robot came near him, Michelangelo back flipped away from his attack and once he landed, he kicked its legs to make the robot fall to the ground. Another robot was already on its way towards Michelangelo, but the turtle quickly chained his hand with his Nun-Chucks and threw him at another robot that came near him.

As Michelangelo was handling himself well, he noticed Merida quickly dodging and rolling around the place; shooting arrows at robots that she had a clear shot of. She didn't noticed however, when a robot had its gun aimed at her from a distance. "Merida, watch out!" Michelangelo screamed as he transformed his Nun-Chucks into a Kusarigama chain, impaled an upcoming robot with its knife, and swung it at the robot that aimed at Merida.

The red-head turned as he called her, and she was fast to notice the now downed robot that almost shot her. Seeing how she was saved, she quickly raised her hand in gratitude. "Thank ye, Mikey!" She told him before getting back in the action. Merida ran through the battlefield, gathering some of her previously used arrows from destroyed robots, and shooting robots that were coming towards her. Once a few robots ganged her up, the princess took out her sword, which she took just in case, and sliced them all in a spinning motion, sending them to the junk yard in no time.

As she took a glance around, she noticed Toothless shooting plasma blasts at some of the robots while swiping his tail at others; Hiccup was on his back. When one other robot was close to him, the dragon tried to fire at him but he failed to do so, due to passing the dragons shot limit of 6. "Oh, no." Hiccup signed as the robot got closer and knocked him off of Toothless's back. In a split second reaction, Merida aimed her bow at the robot and shot an arrow at it, impaling its head.

Hiccup quickly got up to see Merida still in the position of firing. Even though he was in a middle of a huge fight, he couldn't help but notice how pretty Merida looked in that pose and with that large mane of hair flying in the wind. He quickly regained his senses though. "I think you missed me." He told her as he got back on the dragon's back.

Merida let out a small giggle at his joke. "Ah wasn't aiming fer ye this time." She replied before she returned to fighting.

Hiccup patted Toothless's head. "Come on, bud. Time for some aerial bombing." The dragon growled in agreement as both took off to the air, avoiding a few robots that charged at them. When both were high enough in the clouds, Toothless dived back down at full speed, a plasma blast building in his mouth. When they closed in for landing, Hiccup locked Toothless's prostatic tail fin in a position that allowed the dragon to glide without the Vikings help. When they were an inch from the ground, Toothless blasted the waiting robots and Hiccup quickly jumped off of his friend's back. As the night fury glided away from Hiccup, more robots made their way towards the teen; who threw his shield at them, knocking their heads away. Toothless eventually grabbed the shield when it came near him and threw it back to Hiccup, taking out a few other robots on the way back. "Thanks, bud." Hiccup said to Toothless as he noticed Sly being out numbered.

Hiccup aimed his shield in the direction of the events and a Viking weapon called "Bola" was shot from the middle of it. The weapon tangled some of the robots up, allowing Sly to worry less about the enemies and take down the now smaller group. He quickly looked in the direction of Hiccup who got back on Toothless's back. The raccoon gave him a nod and a smile signaling gratitude, before continuing to fight.

Sly was never the fighting type. Being a thief, he would usually try to stay out of sight and engage in combat only if necessary. Throughout his carrier, he found himself in a gang battle every once in a while; but even then he had his friend, Murray, helping him out. With the hippo not around, Sly just tried to be quick and attack only in given opportunities. Luckily for Sly, his friend Bentley has given him some gadgets to help him in fights, and he sure made use of them. The master thief pressed a tiny button on his cane, making it surrounded by electricity. Swinging the cane at the robots electrified them and when a group of robots charged at him, he slid on the ground with the cane touching it, leaving an electric trail on the ground which worked as well for stopping enemies.

Near where Sly was, Ratchet and Jak were also ambushed by more robots. Sly thought to help his old friends in their little fight; he took off his hat and threw it between Ratchet and Jak, and the robots. Ratchet and Jak raised eyebrows at the sight; Daxter also had no idea what its point of existence was. A split second later, the hat exploded and took down the group of robots; the 4 turned to look at the raccoon which took a new hat out of his backpack, spinning it on his finger and winking at them as he was putting the hat on his head.

Ratchet, Jak, Clank and Daxter nodded with a tiny smile at Sly before returning to fight. Both didn't have much of a strategy going on other than shooting every robot that came near them. Ratchet, however, used a weapon he hadn't used in a while; he pressed Clank's antenna, causing his eyes to shot lasers at robots that came from the back. He used this weapon only during 1 adventure, but this time seemed like a good time to use it again. While Jak shot some robots, Daxter actually charged from his friend's shoulder and made his way through the robots insides to disable them from there.

Nearby, Rayman was punching and kicking every robot that came close to him, and shooting his charged up fists at ones that were far away. As Daxter finished short circuiting a robo-pirate he threw its head to Rayman, who kicked it at one robot that was coming towards him. When 2 robots came at him from 2 sides, Rayman hovered in the air for a bit; thus causing the 2 robots to run into each other and he used the given opportunity to smash them into the ground.

As everyone was fighting their own enemies in their own way, a blue blur was running around the place destroying a few robots by running into them at enormous speeds, or by jumping on their heads. The blur, no surprise to the ones who knew him, was Sonic. He fought robots before and took them all down with no sweat at all, and this wasn't any different. If it wasn't an arrow, a fire arm or just a good beating up; it was most likely the blue hedgehog who took down a threat to the team.

Once all the robots were down, the only thing standing was Eggman and Razorbeard's giant robot. "They defeated the robots, what now?" Razorbeard panicked.

"Retreat!" Eggman replied. "You haven't seen the last of us!" He exclaimed as the giant robot was about to jump away into a portal. But sudden shots at the robot's back caused it to lose some power.

"You are not going anywhere until you bring our friends back!" Ratchet said, revealing that the shots came from his and Jak's weapons.

Merida noticed small sparks coming from the back of the large machine, signaling it as a weak spot. She took an arrow out and fired it at the back of it. When the arrow priced through that part, it caused the robot to lose more power and it seemed like it was about to shot down.

Sonic turned to Tails, who nodded back as he realized what the hedgehog was planning. Tails grabbed Sonic and threw him at the cockpit of the robot, where the 2 evil master minds were. As Sonic curled into a ball and was coming at full speed, Eggman quickly pressed the eject button; causing Sonic to miss them by a second.

As both villains escaped through the same portal they came out of, all the heroes seemed to be mad at the fact that they were so close to find a solution, but failed the execution part.

"So, what do we do now?" Hiccup asked after a few seconds of silence.

"There is probably a way to open a portal that leads to where they are." Clank popped in. "We just need to find it."

"I know!" Michelangelo suddenly said, causing all the attention to turn towards him. "We could probably use the portal in TCRI to get to where they are!" He said as he turned to Tails. "You and Donnie programmed it so that we could trap Eggman in some sort of "In-between" place, maybe that's where they keep everyone!"

Everyone, with the exception of Sonic and Tails, had no idea what the turtle was talking about; but it sounded like a good lead.

"That's actually a possibility." Tails confirmed.

"Great idea, Mikey!" Sonic said as he thumbed him up.

"Tell it to my brothers once we rescue them." Michelangelo said with a smile of pride.

"So, how are we going to get to this TCRI place, anyway?" Daxter intervened.

"I would have suggested the portal back on Berk, but it probably closed when we got there. So, we can't use it to get back to the heart of the world." Rayman said,realizing the unfortunate problem.

"I think the portal we came through in Merida's room is still open." Tails said as a reassurance.

"Then whit are we daing standing here? Let's ga!" Merida was already pumped to go before everyone realized it was already night time.

"We should probably rest tonight before going there." Sly offered. "That was a rough battle; we need to gather some energy."

"Are you still all about taking things slow?" Jak asked in a not so friendly tone.

"Let's not fight over this now." Ratchet stood between them.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sly is right. We need to rest before attempting to fight something that can make everyone in 3 universes and tons of planets disappear." Sonic brought up.

Even the ones who hated to admit it, agreed with Sonic on this case.

"We will head out to that portal at dawn." Rayman said. "Right now, let's try and get some rest and food, so that we could all be ready for what waits us tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and went on to set a one night camp. As they were preparing their resting place, they had a feeling that what they faced today was just the beginning.

* * *

That was so much fun to write! Such a nightmare to proof check though...

I think I read somewhere that a Night Fury's shot limit is actually 14-15 and not 6, but I remember an episode of the TV show where Hiccup said it's still 6 but they regenerate their shots faster. If there is any HTTYD expert out there who can tell me what's correct, go right ahead.

A lot of the attacks that Sly uses here came from "Battle Royale" for those who wonder.

The thing with Clank's eyes is something from "Ratchet And Clank: Going Commando". I don't remember the actual name of the weapon, I just remember it looking cool(And being very helpful) so I decided, "Why not?"

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

So what else can happen after that huge fight? Might as well have some character interactions! I know I'm saying a lot of times how much I enjoyed writing a chapter, but this really is among my top 3!

Enjoy and please review!

As Eggman and Razorbeard returned to the black void where they met, Orbot and Cubot were the first to greet them.

"How did it go, boss?" Cubot was the first to speak.

"They have defeated us." Both villains said silently.

Orbot leaned near Cubot's head and whispered "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Eggman, who heard his robot's words, wasn't amused by them. "What was that?" He glared at the tiny robot angrily.

"What you have heard." The feminine robotic voice sounded, causing everyone to look around them as the voice echoed. "Did I authorize you 2 to go after them?" It asked, still monotony.

"We thought that if we ambush them, we could have taken them down; especially when they were mostly at each other's throats." Razorbeard explained their actions.

"It would have been logical for the human to come up with such a stupid plan." The monotone voice said, causing Eggman to growl. "When they put together that you are their enemies, they teamed up against us, exactly what we didn't want to happen." For some reason, the monotone made those words sound both calming, and threatening.

"We can still take them out!" Eggman insisted. "If we only had other sources which will allow us to power up our robots, we could make them so strong it will be impossible for them to beat us!"

"I might have a solution to that, but you will have to be quick, as the turtle figured out a way to get to us." The voice said.

"What do you have in mind?" Razorbeard asked.

"If you gather those Chaos Emeralds, some lums, and some stuff from the guy with the long eras' planet called eco, you could use all of those as energy resources." It explained.

"Well, let's go get those things then!" Eggman declared, ready for another fight.

A few long moments passed, and the team had managed to set a small camp for the night. Seeing how no one had any tents, or any sleeping equipment with them, everyone settled with either sleeping against the trees, or on top of them.

The only thing the group of heroes could have done properly was getting food and water. Sonic ran through the forest to get some blueberries, taking Merida with him as a guide to what's poisonous and what's eatable. Michelangelo used his Kusarigma chain near the lake to impale some fish for dinner; Ratchet was helping out with that by grabbing more fish with his wrench.

As the sun was about to set, the group has made a fire thanks to Toothless's plasma blast, and they were now cooking the fish they got while munching on some blueberries.

During that time, there was somewhat of an awkward silence between everyone. Nobody knew what to say or do during that time. While some of the presents worked together before, and even considered them friends, there was not much common for the unlikely team.

The silent broke down as after a few minutes, Toothless started staring at Daxter again, as he was supper. The ottsel caught sight of the dragon staring at him and quickly began to tense. "Um… Does he always stare at ottsels like that? Or am I a special occasion?" He asked Hiccup, who was obviously the most connected to the black dragon.

"Toothless, don't stare." The teen calmed him down. "You have a nice pile of fish right there." He pointed in the direction of the promised fish, which Toothless leaped happily towards.

Michelangelo signed. "He seems to have something he likes. I miss pizza." He said sadly.

Everyone, with the exception of Sonic, Tails and Sly, were looking at him with wired looks. "What's pizza?" Rayman asked.

The turtle signed as he explained. "It's round baked dough with cheese and tomato sauce on top of it, as well as anything you want." He described the food to the best he could.

"Sounds good." Hiccup said.

"We really need to find a way to make this back home." Ratchet also stated.

"It's good, but not chili dog good." Sonic piped in with a smirk, Tails sharing the smile.

"And what's that?" Jak was the one who asked this time.

"It's a hotdog being put in a bun with a bunch of chili, which is basically a spicy sauce." Tails said.

"I tried it once, it was tasty." Sly also added.

"Ye're faud saunds sa delicias." Merida murmured in. "We have haggis, and the list ah will say, the better."

Hiccup growled. "I heard horror stories about this thing."

"What is this, haggis?" Clank asked them.

"Sheip stamch." Merida answered.

Everyone's faces turned green with disgust at what the Scottish princess just said.

"I think I preferred it before you asked what it was, pal." Ratchet pointed out as Michelangelo tried not to hurl after what Merida said. Both turtle and the lombax's sarcastic mark made the group laugh a bit, the first time since the entire thing happened when some of them actually smiled.

After that, the silence came back to the area; it was broken quickly when Sly signed. "This all reminds me of some of the times I and the guys went camping in the woods. I sure hope they are okay." He said.

"Don't worry," Sonic reassured him. "We will get them out of there." The hedgehog said with confidence.

"Sonic is right." Rayman was the next to speak. "Each of us had faced those guys before. If they couldn't beat 2 of us, or even 1 of us; they don't have a chance." The creature's words seemed to put more confidence in everyone.

Soon after, night started to fall and everyone thought this was a good time to retire to sleep.

"Ah will take first watch." Merida volunteered to guard in case Eggman and Razorbeard will strike again.

As everyone found their comfortable spots against or on top of some of the trees, Hiccup prepared to spend the night curled up in Toothless's wing. When he was about to lay down, he saw Merida taking her position and starting her watch.

"Go to sleep, bud." Hiccup told Toothless. "I need to do something first; I'll come over later." He told his dragon before making his way towards the Scottish princess. Toothless just rolled his eyes and went to sleep.

Hiccup reached Merida and cleared his throat, making her turn to face him. "Um… Hey…" He said awkwardly, waving his hand a bit.

Merida looked at him with a confused look. "Hi?" She said questionably. "What de ye want?" She asked him quite aggressively. They may have a common enemy, but that doesn't mean they are friends just yet.

"Uh… I… You… Today…" Hiccup tried to find a way to start the sentence but he always had problem with keeping a cohesive sentence together. "I just wanted to thank you again… You know, for saving my life in the fight." He finally managed to say.

The princess shrugged. "Na prablem. Jist dan't think ye are aff the haak ance we save aur families and friends." She warned.

"Hey, who knows?" He sat down near her. "If we Vikings made peace with dragons, maybe we could stop fighting you guys as well." He told her.

"Ah actually wanted ta ask ye aboot this tammaraw." She suddenly said. "Whit caused this that naw ye are in peace with them? Ah always hird they were yer enemies." She asked.

Hiccup took a deep breath as he told her how he met Toothless, how he found out he was tamable and friendly and how he and Astrid discovered the nest. Throughout the retelling of his adventure, he sometimes felt the need to throw a dry sarcastic comment on something, like his father not listening to him, causing Merida to laugh at it; his cheeks turning a bit pink every time a giggle escaped her mouth.

When Hiccup reached the part he and Toothless fought the queen of the nest, referred to as The Red Death, he pointed to his prosthetic leg; causing Merida to gasp a bit. Losing your leg because of it being burnt sounded much more painful than it being eating by a bear, like her father's case. "From what I've heard Toothless did his best to save me, but apparently it wasn't enough to save all of me." He said as the memory of waking up to find him with 1 less leg came back with a vengeance. "So, I guess you could say Toothless got me back for that tail fin." He finished with another cynical remark.

"That's… Amazing, Hiccup." Merida told him. For a Viking, he wasn't all that bad. "Ah miself changed tridditian ance." She then said.

Hiccup turned to her, giving her a look that said "Go on". Why was she flushing because of it was beyond her, but she didn't really care honestly. She started to tell him how her mother arranged her to marry one of the other Scottish lords' sons but she didn't want to, so she ran away and bought a spell from a witch that turned her mother into a bear. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at that revelation, but he managed to stop himself once she glared at him.

"Eventually, we managed ta mend aur baund, defeat Mor'du and bring her back ta narmal." Merida finished her story.

"And I take it, the marriage plan was canceled?" He asked.

"Aye, it was." She replied with a smile. "Ah am free like the wind!" She exclaimed happily and he could only smile at her and how passionate about freedom she was, kind of like himself.

They did have a lot in common it turned out, from both being the children of their leaders but not really being like them, to change the way their kingdoms lived and operated.

After they were done with their personal stories, Hiccup asked Merida "So, how did you end up in this entire multi-universe thingy?"

"Ah guess it was when Sonic, Tails and anather friend af theirs came here ta laak fer sameane; wha ah belive was Rayman." She told him. "What abaut ye?"

"Well, I met Rayman not too long ago. It turned out a Viking princess who we believed was just an old kids story, was real and alive in Rayman's world." He told her and Merida's eyes widened at the explanation. "They came to our universe to look for her home, and once we found out she was the princess, she was crowned queen of all Vikings and all tribes combined to one kingdom." He went on. "Eventually, however, she wanted to live with Rayman in the other universe; so she crowned my dad the king instead of her. And then, she made me war strategist and here we are, wanting to fight you." He finished.

The 2 continued to talk back and forth about more stuff, enjoying their conversation surprisingly. Merida found out that Hiccup was a pretty nice guy who wasn't anything she ever heard about Vikings. He was funny, he understood her problems as he experienced them as well, and he was actually… Sweet?

Hiccup also found out that Merida wasn't just a pretty face. She was passionate, energetic and streaming with self-confidence. He could even say that she reminds him of Astrid, his ex-girlfriend; only much more beautiful now that he was comparing the 2 in his mind.

The 2 were so into their conversation, they didn't even notice Jak and Ratchet coming up to them. "Hey, guys." Ratchet was the first to speak. "You were watching us for quite a while."

"You might as well get some sleep; you will need all the energy you can get." Jak added.

They both nodded as they got up and went towards where the others were asleep. "Thank ye." Merida told them as Ratchet raised his hand as if to say "Don't mention it".

As Hiccup made it back to where Toothless slept, he turned to Merida. "Hey, Merida?" She turned to face him. "If you want… You can sleep with me and Toothless. He wouldn't mind." He quickly added.

Merida was skeptical about the offer at first, but decided that she would probably prefer the warmth of the dragon than the hard trees. "Uh… Akay, sure. Thanks." She quickly answered as she made it under the dragon's massive wing.

"Good night, Merida." Hiccup told her.

"Gaad night, Hiccup." She replied

I don't have much to say here. Just the usual begging for you to leave a review if you want to say anything.


	12. Chapter 12

Time to get ready for a fight, for both the heroes and bad guys!

As I have nothing more to add on the chapter, I'm going to ask, where did the line breaker button on the doc manager went? I can't find it, what the hell?

Aside from that, enjoy and please review!

Morning soon came, and the team was just waking up from their sleep. Sly and Michelangelo, as it turned out, took over the shift after Ratchet and Jak finished theirs. They apparently did a terrible job, because they were both asleep when the sun rose.

Sonic opened his eyes tiredly as he noticed both turtle and raccoon sleeping in. The hedgehog lifted up from the branch he was sleeping on and nudged Tails a bit, who slept with his 2 tails being hung on the same branch.

Tails looked with one eye open at his best friend, who mentioned for him to look at Sly and Michelangelo. "Please don't tell me you are going to scare wake them." The fox said with a big yawn.

"That will be lying, buddy." Sonic replied with an amused smile as he jumped down from the tree. As he landed, Rayman also had just woke up. "Good morning to you."

Rayman yawned and raised his hand as if to reply. When his seeing cleared, he noticed the sight of the sleeping guards. "I'll take it we weren't really protected last night?" He asked Sonic.

"That depends on when they took over." Sonic replied as he stretched his fingers, making a cracking noise. "Guess we should let them pay the price.

Both of them smiled at each other as they neared the 2 sleeping figures and as soon as they were inches away, they let out a loud scream that caused both Sly and Michelangelo to jump awake, screaming in panic.

Both the screams and the laughter that soon followed woke up Ratchet and Clank, who retired to their ship; Jak and Daxter who slept near it and Hiccup and Merida, who both came out from under Toothless's wing and in each other's arms without even noticing. They broke apart shortly after though, nobody noticing with the exception of maybe Toothless.

"Not cool; dudes!" The turtle screamed.

"Neither is sleeping while guarding us." Rayman countered.

Sonic shook his head. "International master thief can't stand his guard; huh, Sly?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"We went to sleep a few minutes ago." Sly defended. "The sun was up by that point.

"Do you guys have a lot of teasing and bickering left?" Jak asked, causing all to turn to him. "We have a mission on our hands, just a reminder." He said, a bit angry.

"Well, if everyone is awake," Sonic looked around to confirm the suspicion. "Then let's go!" He exclaimed happily.

As the team was starting to move along, Hiccup called Merida and she turned to face him. "Uh… Sorry about what happened right now. I didn't mean…"

"Dan't mentian it." She cut him and waved it off with a smile as she turned around and continued walking. Hiccup couldn't help but smile at her for a few seconds before Toothless shoved his shoulder, encouraging him out of his dream world and into the real life.

After a short while of discussing about the travelling arrangements, the group started heading towards DunBroch castle. Ratchet and Clank were piloting their ship with Jak, Daxter and Rayman hanging on top of it. "Next time, we are taking the dragon!" Daxter yelled at Jak, as they were holding the ship for dear life.

Beside the ship; was Toothless, ridden by Hiccup, with Merida sitting on the saddle behind the Viking and enjoying the sense of freedom she felt while being up in the sky. Michelangelo was sitting on the dragon's back, enjoying the view, while Sly was using one of his ancestors' techniques; called a ninja spire jump, to balance himself on Toothless's pointy tail.

Beneath them, Sonic was running with Tails following behind him. The situation of both of them running through woods to rescue their friends from Eggman reminded them of the old days, when they first met. "To think we grew from just the 2 of us to this massive group." Sonic thought out loud as Tails nodded, sharing the thought.

When they reached the castle, everyone was relieved to see the portal was still open and they were about to jump through when Merida stopped them. "Jist let me grab same staff, Ah will be right back." She said before hurrying off to grab more arrows and a sharper sword.

When the group made it to Sonic and Tails's house, Tails closed the portal. "So, who needs a quick ride home to gather equipment?" He asked.

"I believe we have a few weapons in our world." Clank spoke up.

"Yeah, we will need every weapon we could get." Ratchet added, knowing that 1 weapon wasn't enough for the task. "I probably also have some weapons for Jak to use."

Jak turned to the lombax. "Let's see what you got." He said with enthusiasm.

Tails pressed a few buttons on the console as a few portals opened, leading to different universes and worlds. After a few tries, Tails managed to get Ratchet's home in Metropolis on the portal.

Ratchet and Jak, along with Clank and Daxter, went through and ended up in the galactic heroes' apartment. The lombax was looking through his weaponry wall, trying to decide what will fit the job. Jak looked for a weapon as well, with Ratchet advising him as to what will fit him.

Once the 2 were done, Clank and Daxter showed up carrying a round helmet which Ratchet recognized. "The Dimensionator?" He asked Clank.

"I fixed it after the event with the Nethers. We could use it to track down Eggman and Razorbeard." Clank explained.

"I hope it works." Daxter muttered. "It was heeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaavy!"

"So, are we done?" Jak asked.

"If you are all ready, we can head back." Ratchet said as they went through the portal again.

When they arrived, they noticed Sonic and Michelangelo were not around. "Were did Sonic and Mikey go?" Jak asked.

"Sonic took Mikey to his home, so that he could get equipped with everything he needs." Sly explained as Tails closed the portal.

"Sly, do you need anything?" The fox asked.

"I am fresh from a heist, so if I need anything, I most likely have it with me." The raccoon answered.

"Guess that leaves me." Hiccup said as he stood near where the portal usually opens.

When it opened, the Viking went through; calming Toothless down before he went inside, and telling him to stay. When Hiccup passed through the portal, he found himself in the Berk smithy. "Just where I wanted." He told himself.

It took him a while, but eventually Hiccup came back to the rest of the gang. Everyone looked at him with surprised looks as he came back a bit different than they remembered. Instead of the tunic and furry vest, he now wore leather armor and along with the shield on his back, he also held a blade in his left hand.

"Wow! You went through some upgrades!" Daxter exclaimed.

"Thank you." Hiccup mumbled. "I hadn't got a chance to test some of those things out, so now may be a good chance." He said as Toothless greeted him back.

Merida couldn't believe how different Hiccup looked. It was a good different though. The armor seemed to flesh his body as more muscular than scrawny, and it just looked good on him. She didn't realize she was staring at him until Tails spoke to her. "Merida, are you alright?"

"Whit?" She asked, realizing what happened. "Ah, ah am fine!" She said, her cheeks getting a bit red as everyone looked at her.

"Alright," Rayman spoke up. "Now we just need to wait for Sonic and Mikey to be back."

When I said elements from HTTYD 2 will show up in here, of course I meant Hiccup's armor and weapons will be present! They are way to awesome to ignore!

Nothing else to add... See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**So since the line break button is still nowhere to be seen, I'm moving on to bolted AN's. **

**Anyway, chapter 13 is upon us, and it's a pretty... evil chapter... see what I mean later. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

While the heroes were preparing for battle, the villains they were facing were doing the exact same thing.

The doctor and robot were now working on a machine which they dubbed "The Extractor". Its purpose was extracting the energy sources that the robotic voice described from the worlds.

Eggman and his robot side-kicks were the ones actually building and programming the Extractor, Razorbeard provided some technical help through supplying tools and ideas. "You seem to be experienced with machinery, Eggman." Razorbeard said while they worked.

"Well, they don't call me "Doctor" for nothing." He replied. "And besides, when you keep being defeated by the same rodent time after time; you kind of get good with these things."

"How many times have you faced this Sonic?" The robot captain asked.

"I lost count at 7." Orbot said before getting back to his job.

"7? I don't think I can count that high!" Cubot added.

Eggman growled at them for a bit before accepting the painful truth. "I had my share of attempts to beat that hedgehog, is what they are trying to say." He eventually said. "How many times have you fought Rayman?" He asked.

"Not much." Razorbeard replied. "4 times, in a fast count. I actually managed to conquer his world the first time we fought, but he still managed to stop me." He said disappointed. "Every other time, it was me and someone else against him and one of this new team of theirs."

As the 2 continued to put the Extractor together, they continued to discuss their previous attempts at world domination. Razorbeard showing excitement when he heard Eggman blew up the entire planet once, and how he abducted an entire race of aliens. While Razorbeard didn't have the amount of tries Eggman had, the evil doctor was impressed at how he actually managed to have some sort of dominance over his world for a short time.

Eventually, the new machine was ready for use, and the villains were ready to try it out and see if it works. "Hey, voice?" They really didn't have any idea at how to address the voice that guided them throughout this mission. "The Extractor is ready." Eggman finished.

"Good." The voice replied. "I think Razorbeard will like the pleasure of sucking the entire energy from the heart of Rayman's world." It added, and if Razorbeard could have smiled; he would have the biggest smile on his face right now.

A portal opened, showing the heart of that world inside of it. "Well, let's do this." Razorbeard said as Orbot and Cubot pressed some buttons on the Extractor and Eggman pulled the lever once they were ready.

In seconds, the glowing green energy ball in the middle of the place was losing both its power and size to the machine. The world could have been considered dead as the entire energy was now gathered in a container. "Yes! We did it!" Razorbeard exclaimed happily.

"Now, let's move on to Eco." The voice said as the first portal closed, and another opened.

"What is Eco?" Eggman asked.

"It's a power source from Jak and Daxter's world. There is quite a lot of it and quite a lot of ways to use it. We are going to use it for destroying our foes." The voice explained.

It took a while, seeing how eco was spread across this world and not contained in one place, like the lums were. Not to mention all the different types of eco that existed. There were light, dark, green, blue, yellow and red Ecos; each with different properties.

After gathering all the Eco they could have find, the voice addressed them again. "So, we have lums and we have Eco. Now, we need those Chaos Emeralds."

"Sonic probably has them." Eggman said, slamming his fist against his palm. "This machine of his is powered by either the Chaos Emeralds, or the Master Emerald."

"Exactly." The voice said. "I have made you a new robot, which will allow you to steal all the emeralds from them. It will require another confrontation with those so called heroes, though. Think you could handle it?"

"We need all the energy we can get." Razorbeard said.

"We get in there, fight them for a bit and steal the emeralds." Eggman summed up a plan. "And then we will have all this energy we could use to power up the robot."

"Very well. You 2 know your mission. Orbot and Cubot will help me make more robot minions in addition to the ones you are taking with you. Winning is upon us." The voice concluded as everyone got to work.

**I decided to give the 2 villians their own chapter, because why not? The heroes got to bond for a bit, so why not the bad guys?**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review if you have anything to say!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Seeing how short the last chapter was, I decided to bring you the next chapter early. And guess what? We have another fight scene which was a blast to write, and a bitch to check because everyone decided they needed me just as I decided to sit on this. Oh well, at least I did it and it's now up.**

**BTW I totally forgot to mention this in the last few updates but, Rayman turned 19 in the beginning of September! Happy Birthday you limbless creature! God, I feel so old right now.**

**Enjoy and please review !**

Back in Sonic and Tails's house.

As the group waited for Sonic and Michelangelo to return; they took the time to talk to each other more. After all, it's 1 thing to fight alongside someone; it's another thing to say you know them.

Tails was showing the Universe Jumper, as he called it, to Clank. The robot was impressed with the technology. "How did you manage to master such power and ability?" He asked Tails.

"Well, thanks to Rayman's visit here, we discovered the key was this." Tails pointed to a glass containing a little red light with wings, which seemed familiar to Clank.

"Is that a lum?" The little robot asked. "The ones I've seen Rayman use were yellow."

"Well, I guess this one is different. Seeing how it started out black, and with a mind and personality of its own." Tails theorized.

"There are quite a few types of lums." Both fox and robot turned their heads towards Rayman, who walked in on the conversation. "The most common are they yellow ones, which also serve as the energy source for my world and my golden fists ability." He showed them his fists when he mentioned them. "The red ones are more rare, but also way more powerful. It is possible to survive a life taking attack, as long as you hold one." He told them.

From some distance, Ratchet, Jak and Daxter saw Rayman talking to both Tails and Clank. "I never thought Rayman was able to speak "nerd"." Ratchet said.

Jak turned to face him. "Well, it is a subject he knows a lot about." He countered. "It's like if I let you and Daxter talk about guns."

"I guess you are right." Ratchet shrugged.

"How did you 2 survive being around each other for so long if you don't even speak the same damn language?" Daxter asked.

"Well, we have other subjects that we talk about. And plus, when you travel all over the galaxy with someone, you are committed to bound with them." Ratchet answered simply before a thought crossed his head. "And how can you 2 survive each other when Jak is so quiet, and Daxter is so loud?"

Well, you see," Daxter started while hanging from Jak's shoulder. "Back when we both met, he didn't talk at all." He pointed to his best friend. "So, it was only fitting that I will lead him in the wonderful journey of life!" He said dramatically. "When he got all that Dark Eco inside of him and started to open his mouth, he already worshiped me enough to not let me go." He finished while crossing his hands, and nodding triumphal.

Jak shrugged with an amused smile at Daxter's speech. "He is on to me."

While everyone talked, Hiccup tried to help Merida bound with Toothless. She was standing in front of the dragon, bow and sword on the side, her arm in front of the dragon's nose, and she tried to remain calm. "The trick is to show him that you are not going to hurt him." He told her.

Merida took a deep breath and moved her arm a bit closer in the direction of the Night Fury's nose. After a few seconds, she actually made contact with it. A gasp of amazement escaped her mouth when she saw Toothless purr at her touch, and she felt the dragon's warm skin under her hand. Hiccup smiled from the side at a job well done.

Everyone seemed happy and relaxed at the moment. But then, the ground started to shake, causing everyone to rush outside to see what was up.

Coming towards the house, was a 200 feet white robot with a red eye on its middle top. Its head was pointy, and it also walked on 8 mechanical legs, which caused a mini earthquake with each step it took. The group looked in horror at the sight, knowing full well what the meaning of it was. The pointy top of the robot opened up to reveal none other than Eggman and Razorbeard. "Hand over the Chaos Emeralds and surrender quietly." Eggman threatened.

"Yeah, like we will give them to you!" Rayman told him, followed by a roar from Toothless.

"So, you want to do this the hard way?" Razorbeard asked, as him and Eggman locked the cockpit up and started advancing towards them.

The group all stayed back a little. "Any ideas?" Hiccup asked.

Out of the eye, a red laser was fired, coming right towards the team. They all jumped to a different side in order to avoid it. Once another laser was ready to fire, the head of the robot was tangled up with a metallic chain. Swinging from it was Michelangelo, who got his other Nun-Chuck in his free hand and slammed it into the robot's eye. "Booyakasha!" The turtle shouted as he released his gripe from the chain, and landed on the ground, happy with his entrance and ready to take on the enemy.

"Where is Sonic?" Tails asked when The Tornado landed down near the house, no one in the pilot seat.

A second later, a few streaks of blue could have been seen running through the robot's legs, causing it to lose balance and fall to the ground. In front of the robot appeared Sonic, facing his friends with a smirk. "So… What did we miss?" He asked as the robot got back up.

"They want the Chaas Emeralds." Merida updated him.

"They can get replicas at the jewelry shop." Sly said, reading his cane. "What's the plan?"

"The eye does seem to be its weak spot." Rayman noticed.

"So are the legs." Sonic said, before he turned to face Ratchet, Jak and Sly. "I want you to defend the house. They are far from it; they are far from the emeralds." The trio he addressed nodded and got into position. Clank reading himself on Ratchet's back, and Daxter taking his place at Jak's shoulder.

"Hiccup, you and Toothless are on the air. Merida will fly with you and act as a backup with her arrows. Aim for its eye" Rayman said as Hiccup was already on Toothless's back, adjusting the mechanic tail and safety lines. Merida quickly joined him.

"Mikey, you go with Tails on the Tornado. Try hitting it with your Kusarigama." Sonic said to the ninja.

"You got it." He answered as he rushed towards the plane, while Tails was starting the plane up.

The large robot was ready to attack again. It continued to shot red lasers from its eye at its enemies; and even though he shot them at a good rate, he still missed both Sonic and Rayman.

Toothless was circling the white robot endlessly, dodging lasers that came in his direction, as Hiccup focused on controlling the dragon's tail, in order to allow such complicated maneuvers, and Merida was already ready with an arrow in her bow. After a few more circling, Hiccup noticed Sonic getting the robot's attention again. "Okay, bud; we have an opening, Merida, take aim." He told both of them as Toothless made a sharp 180 degrees turn and headed straight for the eye. Toothless fired his plasma blast right at the eye, damaging the robot. Merida also released her arrow, which hit the target dead in the center.

"In yer face!" Merida screamed with joy as Toothless turned away from there.

Just then, Tails and Michelangelo came in The Tornado, shooting missiles at the robot's body. The turtle was rising from the backseat of the plane, and made it to the front wing with his Nun-Chucks spinning. When they got close, Michelangelo jumped from the plane and hit the eye with both of his weapons. The robot was losing its altitude, just when Rayman flew up with his helicopter hair, and delivered a charged punch right into the red eye; knocking the robot down.

Inside the robot, Razorbeard and Eggman nodded at each other, they knew it was time to unleash the power they had. With a push of a button, the robot shot up again and this time, his legs proved to be more dangerous.

Out of one of the legs, came out thousands of smaller versions of the robot which headed towards Sonic's and Tails's home. "Looks like it's our turn to have some fun." Ratchet said while getting his flame thrower out.

Jak loaded his shotgun. "Let's see what these guys got."

Sly spun his cane in his hand, also ready to fight.

The robots charged. Ratchet held his flamethrower directly in front of the incoming robots, burning them with no real effort. Jak shot a few of them with his own weapon, blasting them to pieces. Sly might not have a gun, but he had good reflexes and agility to make up for that; as he swung the cane at the robots while avoiding their attacks.

One of the robot's other legs, was now in front of its eye; and the leg grew green as it made contact with the eye. Daxter noticed this, and he wasn't going to keep the information to himself. "It's using Green Eco to heal itself!" He shouted to the others.

Sonic growled at the sight. "We need to take that leg out!" He said as he curled into a ball and lunched at the part of the leg that was connected to the body. Sonic spun into it as fast and as powerful as he could, but it wasn't enough to damage the leg. The robot then swung the leg at Sonic, sending him away from it.

Michelangelo got his Kusarigama ready, and he ran straight towards the leg, cutting it a bit with the weapon's knife and letting sparks fly out of it.

Hiccup and Merida looked at the events from the air. Sonic and Rayman were trying to get rid of the leg, while Ratchet, Jak and Sly were fighting the group of robots. "I have no idea if this will work." Hiccup started to say. "But it's worth a shot." He locked up Toothless's tail in gliding mode and removed his safety wires.

"Hiccup?" Merida asked from the back of the saddle. "Whit are ye daing?"

Hiccup turned to her. "Keep your feet at the operating mechanism so that Toothless can stay afloat."

"Why? Whit are ye…?" But before Merida could finish, Hiccup jumped off of Toothless. "Hiccup!" Merida screamed in half terror and half shock as she tried to operate the dragon's tail. When she managed, she saw Hiccup spread his arms to the sides, with pieces of fabric attaching his arms to his body and acting like wings.

Merida stared in awe as she saw Hiccup glide towards the group of small robots by himself. The trio protecting the house was also surprised at the sight once Hiccup told them to stay back. Hiccup glided right between his friends and robots, while releasing a green gas from a metal piece he was holding. "Lights up!" He said and pressed a small button on the metal he was holding. Small sparks came from it, igniting the fog and causing an explosion to happen which blew up the robots.

When Hiccup landed on the ground, he saw Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Daxter and Sly giving him signs of both gratitude and amazement. Hiccup nodded at them and turned to face the large robot. He turned the metal around and a fiery blade ignited from it; Hiccup charged at the robot's Green Eco leg and cut his sword through it, damaging it more.

Sonic let out a whistle of acceptance. "Awesome blade." He told the Viking.

"Dude! That was so awesome!" Michelangelo said as well.

"No time to cheer now." Rayman reminded them, just as an arrow cut through the remaining of what connected the leg to the rest of the robot, making it detach from it. The arrow proved to come from Merida who landed near them with Toothless.

"Not bad, Princess." Hiccup told her.

Merida giggled a little. "Nat ta shabby yerself, Viking."

Inside the robot, Eggman started to panic. "They took down the Green Eco leg!"

"Don't panic." Razorbeard told him. "This is not over yet…"

One of the remaining legs was lifted from the ground, it seemed to aim for Hiccup, and a yellow shot came out of it right at the Viking teen. Toothless jumped before his best friend and shot a plasma blast, blocking the shot and causing an explosion.

"They also have Yellow Eco!" Jak screamed; Daxter seemed angry and tense at the villains.

"Change in plans, guys." Sly spoke up. "We need to take down those legs. Save the eye for later."

"Sly is right." Rayman agreed.

"12 of us, 7 of these legs." Sonic analyzed as he dodged a Blue Eco laser coming from another leg. "You figure out how to make this equal." He told everyone as he sped away from the laser.

Ratchet ran towards the leg that spun more mini robots. "Clank, get me the plasma whip." The robot obligates and handed his friend one of his favorite weapons. The whip ignited with bluish purple plasma, as Ratchet used it to tangle the leg up and cut some of the connections down.

Sly then ran up the foot, when he got to where the cuts were he threw his hat between them and activated the self-destruct feature. The hat exploded and the leg detached; Sly jumped on it and ran along until he made it back to where Ratchet was.

"Dax, you're up." Jak turned to face the ottsel.

"Aye Aye, sir!" Daxter said with pride and a small salute, as he jumped from Jak's shoulder and ran towards the electricity shooting leg Sonic was dodging. The orange animal hurried across the leg; getting a wrench in his hand as he did and started working on getting this leg detached.

"Anytime now, Dax." Sonic said as the laser was still following him.

"Hold on a sec…" Daxter continued to work on it until he felt the leg was starting to shake off. "Done!"

Sonic quickly turned around and homed in on the leg, causing it to detach as well. "That's 3 down!"

While Daxter was helping Sonic out, Jak got near 2 of the legs. He could have felt the power coming from them; they were filled with Dark and Light Ecos. Jak made contact with one of the legs, his skin and hair turned purple and his eyes turned deep black. With the Dark Eco inside of him, Jak managed to use the Eco inside the leg to his advantage and break the leg containing it with the added strength. Once he was done with that leg, he moved towards the other one; only this time, the light eco inside of him shined through. Now all blue and with glowing white eyes, Jak used the wings he had in this form to cut the other leg. "Make it 5 legs down!"

With only 3 legs left to hold it, the robot started losing altitude. "We almost got it! Aim for that eye!" Rayman screamed.

"Way ahead of you!" Tails came in The Tornado, shooting everything it got at the said eye.

Toothless started heading towards the eye again; Hiccup and Merida on his back and both were ready with their weapons. Merida notched an arrow in her bow while Hiccup lit it up with fire from his blade. The princess shot the eye with the burning arrow, and Toothless fired his plasma blast at the eye as well.

Once that was done, Ratchet and Jak both shot the eye repeatedly while Sly climbed up to the head of the robot, and hit the eye with his cane. Michelangelo got his Kusarigma chain ready and threw the sharp side of it at the top. Sly grabbed it, impaled the top of the robot's head and slid down the chain in order to get out of harm's way as the turtle pulled the robot down to the ground.

As the robot fell, Rayman delivered a well charged up fist directly to the eye. Sonic followed up with a spin dash to the same place. Eggman and Razorbeard both ejected a second before Sonic could hit them and they ended up on the ground near Sonic and Tails's house.

As Sonic came out from the other side of the robot, Tails picked him up in The Tornado and they landed near their friends.

"That was so awesome!" Michelangelo shouted with joy.

"Definitely a worthy fight." Clank added.

Toothless let out a load roar that signified victory. "I think Toothless approves." Hiccup responded to that, causing everyone to laugh.

The group looked at the fallen robot, all satisfied with their accomplishment. Their happiness, however, was shored lived as they heard laughter coming from behind them. "Didn't you forget something?" They all looked backwards to see Eggman grinning evilly, while Razorbeard held the Chaos Emeralds along with the Master Emerald.

Sonic was quick to react, rushing towards them, but when he was just an inch away from reaching them; they portaled away. "No…" Was all Sonic could say at the moment.

Everyone's face fell to the ground with disappointment; they did so well destroying the robot that they forgot the reason for its attack in the first place.

"Sa, whit naw?" Merida was the first to speak.

"Tails, what's our fastest way to get to TCRI?" Sonic asked.

"The same traveling arrangement we had back at the forest." The fox replied.

"Not fast enough." The hedgehog slammed his fist towards his palm angrily.

"I think I have a faster way." Ratchet said, everyone turning their gazes towards him. "Clank, where is The Dimensionator?"

Clank pulled the said helmet like machine out of his container and gave it to Ratchet.

The lombax put the helmet on his head and told everyone to hang on to each other, which they did. "Take us to TCRI." He said before he pulled the string operating the helmet, teleporting them to a point near the said lab.

Now, it was time for the real fight…

**Wasn't that a fight? **

**We are not far from the ending guys! Infect, the climax pretty much starts in the next chapter! Almost there!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and leave a review if you have something to say!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shit is about to go down in this chapter because as I was saying, the climax is just about to start.**

**This is more like a build up to the climax than it actually starting, but it's still something.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

It's funny how fast teleportation can be. The previous second, Eggman and Razorbeard saw Sonic dashing right at them in order to stop them; the next, they were both back in the black void that started growing on them.

"We have the Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman declared proudly as he and Reazorbeard held them up, along with the Master Emerald.

The first response to the news came from Orbot and Cubot, who clapped their hands at the 2 villains. "Great job, Boss!" They both said.

"They destroyed one of our finest robots." The robotic voice interrupted the cheers of victory.

"Oh, who cares?" Razorbeard asked. "We have enough lums and Eco for The Extractor to work. And the Chaos Emeralds will make it powerful enough for our goals." He pointed out.

"That is correct." The voice said. "We can begin the takeover of 1 world. Once we are done…" All the unconscious bodies of each world and universe, including the heroes' families and friends, appeared in blue capsules, where they were held in suspended animation. "We will return those unfortunate souls to their worlds. With no brain, nor memories of their past lives, or those friends that desperately try to save them, we will rule all of them." The voice said. "No wars, no arguments and no heroes, only 3 rulers that won't be defied."

"I like that idea." Cubot said. "If everyone in the world won't have a brain; that will make me smarter than all of them!" He said proudly.

"Let's do this!" Eggman screamed with joy as he put the Emeralds in their place. Orbot was checking the status of the machine. Once it was all ready to go, Razorbeard pushed the button activating The Extractor.

The result of it being active was demonstrated by the roof of the TCRI building blowing up, revealing the portal connecting this world and the void Eggman and Razorbeard were in. Out of the portal came out an insane amount of different robots. Some were round and orange while others were dark purple, there were also some of the robot pirates that served Razorbeard and to top it all off, there were also some grey skeleton looking robots with glowing pink eyes and some that looked completely human.

The entire take over event wasn't unseen by the heroes, who watched the robots descend from the portal.

"I take it that's TCRI?" Sly asked, pointing at the tall building with the black-purple portal on top of it.

"That's that." Michelangelo said.

"Something tells me our friends and families are beyond that portal." Ratchet said.

"And those 2 basters are probably out there as well." Daxter added.

Sonic fixed his glove. "Only one way to find out if your right, Dax." He said while turning to Hiccup. "Toothless is the only one that is somewhat able to keep up with me. You 2 mind coming with me?" He asked.

Hiccup climbed on Toothless's back and opened the dragon's tail fin. "Let's do this." Hiccup replied, with a conforming roar from the dragon following.

"Bi carfal." Merida told Hiccup, grabbing his arm, and he nodded at her with a smile which she returned.

Sonic turned to Tails quickly. "You guys handle those robots until we will get back." Sonic then put a hand on Tails's shoulder. "I trust you to lead this one, buddy." He smiled at him and the fox smiled back with a nod.

"Good luck, guys." Rayman told Sonic and Hiccup, who nodded at him in reply.

"Race you there!" Sonic told Hiccup, before he blasted away towards TCRI.

"Let's go, bud." Hiccup told Toothless, who jolted into the sky in reply.

As the trio was making their way towards the portal, the rest of the group was ready to take on some robots. While the weapon carriers readied their weapons, Tails and Rayman were ready to take on the robots by themselves.

"Let's do this." Rayman said as robots drew near and the sounds of gun loading and Nun-Chucks spinning filled the air.

Hiccup was urging Toothless to go faster towards the portal, as he saw Sonic already speeding up the building in a ball form. "Almost there, Toothless." He told his dragon.

Sonic made it to where the portal was, but as he was about to head straight into it, something stopped him and started sending waves of pain through his body; causing him to uncurl and sending him down the building.

As the hedgehog was falling down towards the streets, he felt something grabbing him. Sonic looked upwards to see Toothless carrying him. "You okay?" Hiccup asked him. "What happened there?"

"There is some sort of a force filed protecting the portal from anyone going in." Sonic filled him in. "Take us back to the rest, we need a plan." Hiccup nodded as Toothless started heading towards the rest of the group.

Arrows were flying, Nun-Chucks were spinning, guns were fired, punches and cane swipes were sent, but the robots just kept coming.

"Thei jist keep caming!" Merida was already getting annoyed by the constant attack.

"They can keep coming." Jak said, loading his gun.

"But what is the point if we can't stop them?" Sly asked. "We need to stop that portal from releasing more of these things." He said.

"How can we do that?" Rayman asked just as 2 robots were sneaking up at him. As they were about to strike, one was impaled by Hiccup's fire blade and the other was smashed by Sonic.

"I am guessing going into the portal didn't work?" Ratchet asked.

"More like failed completely." Sonic said. "There is a force filed blocking entrance to the portal." He explained.

"But it seems to let more robots out of it." Tails noticed.

"Isn't there a way to maybe reverse it?" Michelangelo asked.

Clank was the next to speak. "If I and Daxter could get to one of the consoles that are probably connected to the portal, we could probably reverse the effect."

Daxter smiled at the idea. "Yeah! We could do it!"

"Okay then," Sonic started. "Sly and Mikey, you 2 are stealthy; get those 2 to TCRI without grabbing much attention. Let us do the fighting." He told them.

"I'm on it." Sly said.

"Let's go!" Michelangelo added.

Clank and Daxter nodded at Ratchet and Jak, who nodded back at them; as both made it to Sly. Daxter found his place on the raccoon's shoulder, while Clank attached himself to Sly's backpack.

Once they started heading towards TCRI, Sonic assigned more roles in the fight. "Hiccup, you and Merida go on Toothless and make sure these 4 go inside that building. After that, make sure no robot goes inside." Both teens nodded as they got on Toothless, and took off.

"Ratchet, Jak, we got the perimeter." He gestured to them, himself and Tails and Rayman. "Nothing goes past us, nothing reaches TCRI." He added, to which the 2 held their guns up and nodded.

As more robots were circling around them, it was time for the big fight to begin. "Let's do this!" Sonic and Rayman both said at the same time.

**Next time, the final fight is actually starting!**

**I know this isn't very long compared to the last chapter, but hey, it's still something right?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter for... I don't know how long! I wish I could've give you a more accurate date but I can't... Oh well, at least you have this chapter before I go.**

**Before that though, I want to thank the guest known as "werewolf99" for reviewing every chapter so far in less than an hour, because I can't thank guests personally. Thanks, dude/gal, whatever you are! To quickly answer your questions. In Nick's version of TMNT, which is the version I'm covering in this story, it is known as TCRI. It is called TGRI in the second live-action movie, but I'm not going by those movies. I'm trying to make sure there are not many spelling/grammer mistakes, but in case something does slip my radar, you can tell me what the mistakes are so that I can fix them. And finally, the new TMNT indeed sucked. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but it was still REALLY bad in my opinion.**

**So, without further ado, the next chapter!**

The fight for the freedom of the 3 universes has now begun. The group members that stuck together on the streets of New-York were ready to do their job. As the robots aimed their weapons at them, Sonic was the first to act.

The hedgehog, without giving anyone time to think, zoomed right through 3 robots; causing them to explode. "I'm going to circle around, see if I can stop some of them before reaching you." He told the others before signaling Tails to follow him, which the fox did.

Some of Eggman's robots were starting to gang up on the trio that was in that area. Rayman wasted no time, and sent 2 fists right at 2 of them. When a Kraang robot was approaching him, Rayman quickly kicked him in the stomach area, automatically neutralizing it and sending the alien brain that lay inside it flying far away. The limbless creature then used his momentum to spin quickly towards a robot pirate and cut its head off with his helicopter hair.

While Rayman was handling some robots with his close range combat moves, Ratchet and Jak were standing back to back with their weapons loaded and at the ready. "I'll take the left, you will take the right?" Ratchet asked.

"Fine by me." Jak replied before shrugging. "If they are too much for you, don't be afraid to ask for help."

Ratchet let out a giggle. "Same goes to you."

The 2 charged at the enemies without one more word.

Ratchet fired a few robots with his blaster, leaving holes in their operating system. Once, the blaster ran out of bullets, the lombax let out a weapon called "The Sonic Erupter"; which was basically a blue fish that's acting like a gun. Ratchet held the weird looking weapon aimed at the incoming robots, he waited for a few seconds until the fish's cheeks grew larger and then pressed the trigger. In a split second, the fish let out a large burp right at the robots that were coming for Ratchet. Since the sound of the outburst was so massive and so loud, it caused the group of robots to outright explode.

Rayman and Jak stopped fighting and quickly glanced at Ratchet after the shot. "What was that?" Rayman asked shocked, punching a robot pirate that came behind him.

"Just a weapon." Ratchet answered like it was no different than any other weapon.

Jak quickly released any further thoughts about the subject and continued to fight his share of enemies. He quickly loaded his gun with a blue ammo count and shout electricity at the robots attacking him, Krrang robots lost their brains while the other robots exploded from over powering. After the ammo count ended, Jack loaded in a yellow one inside his multi-use gun and fired a powerful shot at a line of robots, and it cut right through them. Once that ammo count ended, Jak loaded a red one in and ran straight through the incoming assault. When he got close enough, he jumped to the air while charging the weapon; when Jak landed back on the ground, he unleashed a powerful shot that shook the entire ground and eliminated almost all robots coming towards him.

While that was going on, Sonic was running through the streets with Tails flying right behind him. They were both looking for robots to take down, in order to help the others. "Sonic, straight ahead!" Tails shouted as he noticed a line of robots right in front of them.

The fox handed his hand for Sonic to grab on, which the hedgehog did. Tails proceeded to throw Sonic, now curled into a ball, at the robots; destroying them instantly. Once Sonic uncurled, he noticed few new robots that looked like robot lizards sticking on the buildings. "They sent Badnicks too? Seriously?" Sonic couldn't believe how repetitive Eggman was getting. Once he dismissed the thought, Sonic leaped into the air and homed in on the small robots. Once he reached the final one, the hedgehog used him as a spring, in order to jump into the air for Tails to catch.

"Got'ca!" Tails said as Sonic held unto his hands.

The pair noticed another wave of Badnicks, those were red and baring the looks of eagles. "They are sending more of these guys? Eggman and that duckling are really running out of ideas." Sonic commented.

"We are on them!" a scream, which was revealed to be Hiccup, was heard. Toothless cut through the sky in pursuit of the robots. Once the dragon was close to the group of flying robots, Merida took aim at one of them and shot an arrow at it, piercing it and taking it down. As Merida was taking down robots one at a time, Toothless was managing to take down a larger amount thanks to his plasma blast. Hiccup focused on controlling Toothless's tail fin, in order for the Night Fury to stay in the air and fight.

After that group of robots was down, the airborne trio noticed a few more of the same robots heading back towards the TCRI building, where Sly, Michelangelo, Clank and Daxter were about to go in. Hiccup was quick to act. "Merida, put your foot on those mechanisms." He told the princess as he was unhooking himself from the safety lines.

"Hiccup, whit are ye daing?" She asked, clearly not sure what he was planning to do.

He quickly turned to face her. "Meet me down by the entrance to the building." He told her before jumping off of Toothless, opening his gliders and heading towards the flying robots. The Viking quickly got his weapon in his hand and spread a green fog around the robots as he glided near them. Hiccup quickly ignited the fire and the gas exploded, destroying the robots as well.

Merida was trying her best to control Toothless. It was nothing like riding her own horse, probably due to the dragon's manually controlled tail fin. After a few miss attempts at making Toothless turn or change altitudes, she seemed to get the hang of controlling it, much to Toothless's well-being, and picked Hiccup up from where he landed.

"So, how was it?" Hiccup asked as he climbed up the dragon's back and readjusted the mechanism.

"Ye have ma appricatian fer making this laak esay." She replied with a nervous smile.

Meanwhile, the intruding group made it inside TCRI. Sly quickly noticed the elevator door in there and pointed at it. "Get your Kusarigma and help me with it." He told Michelangelo, who did as he was told and stuck the blade of it between the 2 doors; Sly doing the same with the sharp turn of his cane.

After a few seconds of trying, the door opened to reveal there was no elevator present. "Well, that sucks." Daxter commented.

"Mikey, think you can climb those ropes?" Sly asked.

"Like a turtle do!" He replied.

Sly proceeded to grab unto one of the ropes, holding the cane in his mouth, and started climbing up. Michelangelo joined right after, holding 2 ropes as he wasn't as light as the thief. Clank jumped out of Sly's back-pack and addressed Daxter. "Do you want me to fly you up?"

Daxter seemed surprised at the offer but wasn't going to let it pass. "Yeah, why not?" Clank grabbed the ottsel and soon enough, they were flying up and following their team mates.

"You are a lot lighter than Ratchet." Clank commented.

"Well, figures." Daxter said. "He has a massive body built and I'm scrawny enough to be considered that dragon's dinner." Clank let out a small chuckle at that comment.

Once, the group eventually made it to the top floor and struggled to open the elevator door, Sly pulled out his binocu-com and scanned the area. "There is a massive amount of energy reading coming from that room." He pointed in a direction.

"That's the portal room!" Michelangelo said before mentioning for the rest to follow him.

When they made it through the door, the sight looked familiar. It was no longer a room, but rather a floor surface surrounded by the outside air and view, as the walls have been broken and the windows were shattered since the invasion began. The portal was in the middle of it all, dark purple in color and protected by a force filed from being invaded.

"There's the console!" Daxter noticed as he and Clank made their way quickly towards it.

As they got to work on trying to reverse the effect of the portal, more robots showed up from inside the portal, and they weren't too happy about the sabotage in plan. "Um, guys? We've got company…" Michelangelo told them.

"It will take us some time." Clank told them. "Can you hold them back?"

"I'm on it!" Sly said as he got his cane ready, Michelangelo following suit with his Nun-Chucks.

Sly charged ahead with his cane being swung at the nearest robot. The rest trying shooting at him, but being a thief for a living made him an expert at dodging shots aimed at him. The raccoon jumped all around, rolled on the floor and took every chance he had at smacking his cane at an enemy.

Michelangelo was spinning both of his Nun-Chucks in preparation for attack. One robot fired at him, but he managed to duck under the shot and swiftly kick it to the ground. As he got back up, the turtle noticed two robots running towards him with an intention to harm him. He quickly got up and waved his weapons at them, hitting them hard and breaking them. Michelangelo transformed the Nun-Chucks into the Kusarigma chain and used it to tangle up the last few robots up; Sly then jumped above them and threw his exploding hat at them. Once the explosion went off and the area was cleared, it seemed Clank and Daxter made a break through.

"Press those buttons over there." Clank told Daxter who followed every command. "Now, break this part of the control panel and bring me the wires."

Daxter did as he was asked and as he handed the requested wires to Clank, the robot made a few tiny adjustments which resulted in an explosion. Clank managed to reverse the polarity, but the change in the power flow of the portal caused the rest of the TCRI building to blow up.

As parts of the building were falling to the ground, Hiccup noticed him, Toothless and Merida were in the pieces way. "We have to fly through." He said. "Merida, I advise you to hold on." He told Merida.

"An Ta whit?!" She asked, panicked.

"I don't know; something!" He told her. Merida didn't know what to hold on to, so she just wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist. The teen was shocked by the touch of her arms around him, like it gave him motivation and power to go on with this. "Come on, bud. Let's do this!" He told his trusty dragon who let out a growl as if to say "You got it".

Toothless went in between 2 pieces of building before diving down to dodge another piece and as he went under it; he quickly went up and over a higher piece. The dragon proceeded to change his position to avoid 2 fallen windows and then spun around like a drill as he made it through 2 broken walls coming down at them. Hiccup maneuvered Toothless left and right, avoiding more and more bricks of walls that came at them, until they eventually made it out of harm's way.

Toothless let out a roar of victory while Hiccup signed in relief. Merida was also happy that they managed to pass the threat of the blown up building without getting hurt; in fact, she was so happy she didn't even noticed her arms were still around Hiccup. "Um, Merida?" He asked her and she turned to face him. "You can let go now, you know." He said, his cheeks getting a little red.

Merida's look was quickly turned towards her hands to see them still around Hiccup's waist. "Ah, uh… Sarry." She said as she quickly pulled her arms away, her cheeks flushing a bit as well. She really started to warm up to Hiccup during this entire journey.

"It's okay…" He replied, happy that despite their tribes' rivalry, they managed to work well together and actually become great friends… or more? His thoughts about the subject were soon cut short, when he heard a scream from not too far away. Hiccup and Merida noticed Sly gliding down to the ground with a paraglide, holding Clank and Daxter in his arms, but Michelangelo was falling fast towards the streets with no way of slowing down his decent. "Toothless, get Mikey." Hiccup told his dragon who quickly dived in the direction of the turtle.

A minute before Michelangelo made contact with the ground; Toothless caught his arms and stopped his fall. The turtle looked up to see Toothless grinning at him, no visible teeth in his mouth. Hiccup and Merida joined to look at him. "Are ye akay?" Merida asked.

"This is the craziest thing I have ever done!" He screamed in reply, a combination of panic and excitement in his voice.

The full group re-assembled where the TCRI building once stood. The only part of it remaining was the portal floating in the sky. Only this time, it was possible to go through it and face Eggman and Razorbeard.

"Everyone stay here." Sonic said, causing everyone to look at him. "Toothless needs rest, making Tails the only one capable of reaching the portal. And if he is going, I'm going as well." He explained.

"No." Rayman spoke up, changing the focus of attention from Sonic to him. "I can get there as well. Plus, Razorbeard is my enemy. I will stop him for what he has done." He added.

Sonic thought for a second before turning to Tails. "Rayman and I will go up there; I'm counting on you to lead the team, if needed, once we leave." Tails didn't know what to say, he just managed a small nod at his best friend. "I'm counting on you, buddy." The hedgehog said as he turned to the rest of the group. "We will be back soon." He told them with full confidence that he and Rayman will pull through, and all of them nodded.

"Let's go." Rayman said as he activated his helicopter hair, grabbed Sonic by his hands and flew both of them to the portal. Once they reached it, they went in.

Sonic and Rayman ended up in a black void, which they were able to stand in. Standing before them were Eggman and Razorbeard, panicked and angry about the 2 heroes making it into their hideout.

"Leave the robot to me." Rayman said.

"Then I'm going for the egg." Sonic stretched a bit as he said it before both charged at their enemies.

**Sorry for the mean cliffhanger, I didn't plan for this chapter to be uploaded before an I-don't-know-how-long break.**

**Either way, hope you guys enjoyed and please review if you have something to say!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! And with me, is this story! We have only a few chapters left to go and now it's time to set up for the big final fight!**

**Ready? Well, enjoy and please review!**

As Sonic and Rayman went through the portal, their future actions became unwatchable to their friends. The portal wasn't containing any imagery of what's beyond it, it was just pure black.

After a few seconds of everyone wondering silently in their own mind, Ratchet had an idea on how to allow them to see what's going on inside the portal. "Clank, give me the dimensionator." Ratchet asked Clank, who did as his friend tell him. The lombax put the device on his head before telling it "Show us Sonic and Rayman."

As Ratchet pulled the wire of the dimensionator; another, slightly bigger, portal opened up before the group. It contained the encouraging scene of Sonic and Rayman fighting off Eggman and Razorbeard, in what seemed to be a black void.

"Take them dawn, guys!" Merida cheered for them, even though they couldn't hear her.

In the void, Eggman was trying his best to stand up to Sonic. But without a bigger robot, or any other invention to protect him, the balding scientist was inferior to the speedy hedgehog. Sonic didn't really give his arch enemy a break this time, as he has gone too far. It was normal for Eggman to kidnap little animals or team up with some mighty force, but completely wiping out 3 universes like he was wiping dirt? That was too far. Sonic ran through the place, not giving Eggman time to react on when he is going to strike. After a few good punches, kicks and spinning, which came after different times and at different speeds, Eggman was lying down defeated.

While Sonic was beating up his arch enemy, Rayman was fighting his own. Unlike Eggman, Razorbeard didn't have to deal with Rayman speeding around at the speed of sound; but rather survive his massive strength. Rayman was punching Razorbeard repeatedly, without even stopping once. Every now and again the robot captain would try and land an attack, but his limbless enemy would just avoid it and counter the attack with one of his own. Rayman was determent to save his friends and the other universes' civilians, and no robot with a razor for a beard will stop him. Once Razorbeard got tired for a bit; Rayman delivered a charged fist right into his face, knocking him unconscious.

"That was almost too easy." Sonic commented as both enemies were lying down in front of them.

"We are not done yet, we need to find our friends." Rayman told him.

"Well, allow me to help." A robotic feminine voice said from practically nowhere and following it, millions of capsules holding the group's friends and families showed up. Each capsule held one person/creature inside of it. While a lot of the prisoners were unrecognizable, Sonic and Rayman were quick to recognize their friends. The rest of the group was watching the capsules through the portal Ratchet opened. Everyone recognized at least 1 of their friends suspended in the capsules. While terrified at first, it was a relief that they were at least alive, and that Sonic and Rayman are about to set them free.

"Rayman, you free those ones. I will…" But before Sonic could finish, the voice from a few seconds ago cut him.

"It's quite sad that this entire, perfectly crafted, plan is almost ruined by you and your miserable friends." It said. "You were supposed to attack each other and get rid of each other as the Viking and princess are enemies." Hiccup and Merida shared a look at that moment before continuing to listen to what it had to say. "But you didn't follow my plan, and I had faith that these 2 could stop you." It referred to Eggman and Razorbeard, who still layed on the black floor. "But now I realize; that if you want heroes to be gone… you make them disappear yourself."

As the voice finished speaking, a large robotic device lowered itself down to match Sonic and Rayman's eye sight. It had a lot of black electricity wires that were attached to, supposedly, the top of the place. Its lower part was white and quite square in shape; it also had what seemed to be a round yellow eye in the middle.

"What are you?" Sonic asked as the robot appeared.

"I'm the being that kept peace throughout the 3 universes, until I realized how redundant that task actually was." The robot said in the same voice heard from before. "I am known as "GLaDOS"." It said.

"Well, I hope you are glad…" Sonic started.

"Because we are taking you down!" Rayman finished.

"Your naivetés are amusing." GLaDOS stated. "Do you really thing you can stop me and my big operation?"

Sonic noticed the Chaos Emeralds lying on the black floor of the void nearby, and he nudged Rayman to look at them. Both agreed with a nod that this was the plan they needed.

"We don't think…" Sonic started answering the question before he grabbed Rayman's hand, pulled him over to where the Emeralds were at the fastest he could, as both closed their eyes. After a short while, the Emeralds started to spin around the 2 heroes. Sonic's quills jolted upwards, his fur color changed from blue to golden yellow and his eye color changed from green to red as he opened them. Rayman smirked as his hands changed from pure white to gold, signaling he now had his powerful golden fists. "We know!" Sonic finished his answer, now in his Super Sonic state.

Back on earth, the group was cheering at the sight of their friends powering up and about to take down this robot.

"Oh. You turned golden." GLaDOS said. "If it will make it more fun to kill you, I'll take it."

"Let's go!" Sonic said as he and Rayman dashed ahead towards the robot, their focus on ending the fight and saving their friends.

**So yeah, we finally know who that robotic voice was. If anyone is about to ask, this is not really the same GLaDOS from "Portal", more like of an AU version of that character. Why GLaDOS? I tried to think of this ultimate bad guy who is so careless and so... Evil, and she seemed like the perfect fit for the role, so I went with it. **

**Like I said, it's not exactly the same GLaDOS from the "Portal" games, so if it's OOC in someone's opinion or something like that; I didn't plan for her to be loyal to the game's counter-part. I just used the name and the design for the most part.**

**Next time, that robot might know how to plan fights, but can it fight Sonic and Rayman in their Super states(I know Rayman's golden fists are not a Super state but just go with it for this)? Find out next time!**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we are! The final battle! Nothing else to add.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

The fight for the fate of the 3 universes was on as hedgehog and limbless creature charged ahead.

GLaDOS was shooting red lasers out of her eye at the 2 heroes, who dodged them via flying between them and rolling away from them. Rayman charged one of his punches as he was running away and avoiding the incoming red lights. When it was fully charged, he shot it right into the robot's eye. Sonic was flying towards the eye, curling into a ball as he hit GLaDOS right on the target.

The attacks seemed to do the trick, as the robot was showing signs of damage, and the 2 were sure they had a strategy going. "I guess the eye is our target?" Rayman asked for confirmation.

Sonic nodded. "It sure is." And he speeded off towards GLaDOS again. The evil robot wasn't ready to give up just yet, as she shot more lasers at the golden hedgehog. Sonic dodged them and when he was close enough, he rolled around in place, blue electricity like sparks surrounding his body and resulting in a blue energy pattern going straight into GLaDOS's eye.

Rayman was using his helicopter hair to fly in front of the robot's eye, and as he was facing it he started to use all of his strength to punch and kick the apparent weak spot. He finished his attack with another charged golden fist right into it.

Those attacks seemed to do the trick as GLaDOS's head hit the supposed ground and gave the impression she was defeated. As the group back in New-York was happy at the fall of this thing, Sonic and Rayman weren't so happy just yet.

A second later, the electricity cables holding GLaDOS in the air started glowing with green lights, implying she was using Green Eco to keep herself active. A look of horror appeared on Sonic and Rayman's face at this feature.

"Nice try." The villainies female robot commented. "But you are truly stupid if you though these worthless attacks could kill me."

Sonic shifted his look towards the wires holding her. "You keep her busy; I'll cut those wires." Rayman nodded as he headed for another head to head conformation with GLaDOS. This time however, Rayman wasn't really attacking her but more distracting her. She tried to shot lasers at him but he just kept dodging away.

Rayman's plan was working as Sonic remained hidden, waiting for the right moment. The hedgehog took that time to roll in place, summoning rays of light around him, and when the time was right he was flying towards the wires at light speed; hitting them hard every time. GLaDOS had no idea how he was continuously hitting her like that, but she wasn't going to let him win. She started to spin in place in a great speed, blocking Sonic away from reaching her.

Sonic flew away from the hit he suffered and when he regained his senses, he noticed GLaDOS powering up with red, yellow, blue and green lights glowing around her, alongside with the Chaos Emeralds and thousands of lums spinning around her.

"What is she doing?" Rayman started to get worried.

"You are tougher than I thought." The robot complemented. "But it is really time to end this little game." As the power from all the Eco's, lums and Emeralds went through her, she released an enormous multi-colored laser at Rayman.

Sonic quickly got in front of him and tried to block the laser out with the Emeralds' power. The golden hedgehog held his hands forward as he was pushing something away. He gave it everything he had… They didn't come this far just in order to fail against some frustrated robot. Sonic continued to fight the laser off, constant encouragement from their team was somewhat audible to him, but it just wasn't enough.

In a split second noticed, the laser cut through Sonic's defense and struck both him and Rayman; canceling Sonic's super form and Rayman's golden fists. Both heroes fell to the ground, unconscious and defeated.

"Now that they are out of the way, it's time to move on with the plan." GLaDOS said to herself, as Eggman and Razorbeard were still unconscious after their fight with Sonic and Rayman.

Back in New-York, the team couldn't believe what they just witness. There was no other way to interpret it, both were lying there, hurt all over because of what hurt them, and they didn't move. "No…" Tails was the first to speak. "You don't think…"

The fox was on the bricks of crying; the rest weren't holding their emotions in so well themselves. Merida was the first to really crack as she hugged the closest person next to her, which turned out to be Hiccup. He returned the hug, trying to comfort her as Toothless nudged his shoulder; also trying to show his support and sadness.

Michelangelo was also holding his head down, and so did Ratchet and Clank. Sly took his hat off and pointed it to his chest while bowing his head in respect. Daxter also wiped away some tears when Jak started speaking. "Come on, guys. We can't let that stop us! I know this is hard for all of us, but these 2 wouldn't have want us to just give up after coming this far!" He said with determination.

"Jak is right." Sly then said. "We are no longer fighting just to save our friends, families or our universes. We are going to avenge the founders of this group!"

After a few minutes of silence, Tails remembered what he promised Sonic before he and Rayman left for the portal. Not wanting to disappoint his best friend, he spoke up. "I can fly someone up there."

"Toothless can carry me, Merida and probably 2 more." Hiccup added with the princess nodding in conformation. Sly also tightened the grip on his cane.

"I will bring Ratchet up there." Clank said.

Michelangelo got his Nun-Chucks out. "I'm in."

Jak smiled, knowing he got the team motivated. "Now let's go!"

But as soon as they were about to move out, Ratchet noticed the Master Emerald glowing a bit in the portal he opened. "Um, guys?" He managed to get them to look at the portal.

As the Master Emerald continued to shine brighter and brighter, GLaDOS's attention was caught by it. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked as the Chaos Emeralds laying on the ground seemed to be getting bigger and bigger in size. Once all 7 reached the same size, they floated in the air towards the fallen bodies of Sonic and Rayman. Floating in a circle shape around them, the Emeralds started to spin again, lifting both of them off the ground. At that moment, both were covered with a giant burst of bright light.

The group all gasped at the sight before Tails recognized what was happening. "Super Emeralds." He said, causing everyone to quickly look at him, before turning their gaze back to the portal.

As the light was still on, Eggman and Razorbeard regained consciousness and witness the event. "I can't believe it…" Eggman gasped.

"What's happening?" Razorbeard asked.

"A very bad thing." He replied before calling for His 2 robotic sidekicks. "Orbot! Cubot! It's time to get out of here!"

"Right away, sir!" Orbot said as he and Cubot pushed the Eggmobile towards the doctor. Eggman jumped in, started his vehicle, and together with his robots, exited the portal back to his own universe and world. The group didn't even noticed him coming out of the portal, as they were to focused on the light.

"Wait!" Razorbeard called after the evil doctor, clearly not wanting to experience this by himself.

The light vanished to reveal Sonic and Rayman facing down with one leg bent down and one hand on the ground. When they got up and faced GLaDOS, their appearances were vastly different.

Sonic had his quills up, like in his super form, and his eyes were red just like in that form as well. But instead of his fur turning to golden yellow, his fur changed colors every half a second; varying from blue, yellow, green, silver, pink, light blue and red.

Rayman's fists were glowing in the same colors as Sonic's fur, and his body changed colors from purple to blue.

"What is that?" GLaDOS asked, shocked. "I killed you."

"You really think you can kill us with a laser?" Sonic asked, as his scolding face turned into a confident smirk.

Rayman was still examining himself, not believing his new look. "What happened to us?" He asked.

"Hyper state, buddy." Sonic answered him with a smile. "Same strategy as before." He added before he disappeared in a flash of light, striking GLaDOS's wires with no effort and no break.

Rayman might have been confused by his new look, but he didn't question Sonic's advice as he flew right into GLaDOS's face with his helicopter hair. She tried to fire a laser at him, but he managed to block it away with his color changing hands. The limbless creature's smirk grew as he started punching the eye again with such power that he never knew was in him before. After a few punches, Rayman noticed Sonic was done cutting the wires as the robot was falling to the ground. Rayman descended to the ground and started charging his fist. "Heads up, Sonic!" Rayman told the hedgehog before he upper-cut GLaDOS into the air, only to be met with Sonic's powerful spindash.

The evil robot was no more, lying on the ground with a gaping hole replacing the eye that was once there, electric sparks flying from it. "Strike!" Sonic called in victory, before looking at all the capsules. "Now, we can free all of them." He said while pointing at a console lying nearby.

Rayman nodded before he punched the machine. As soon as he did that, all the capsules emptied from the figures containing them, who were probably teleporting back to their respective universe and world.

Just then, Sonic landed back on the ground, transforming back to his regular self. Rayman also powered down and both high-fived each other at a job well done.

Back on earth, the group was cheering at their victory and over the rescue of their friends and families. The happiness was short lived however, when Hiccup noticed something. "Hey, is it me, or is the portal closing?" He asked, pointing everyone's attention towards the portal.

Sonic and Rayman noticed the event as well and the hedgehog was ready for a quick exit. "Grab my hand." He told Rayman. The limbless hero did as he was told and took the hedgehog's hand. Sonic then sped off to exit this place before the portal closes, leaving Razorbeard behind. The hedgehog was trying this before, reaching his top speed. But before it was just for fun, now his life depended on him going at the fastest speed he can achieve; he sure wished he didn't power off from his hyper state just now.

Sonic closed his eyes, holding on to Rayman's hand tightly for he didn't want to drop him, and as he felt the sound barrier around him… He urged himself faster, being only a few inches away from the portal, when it was a few inches away from closing.

Everyone was holding their breath, watching as the portal was almost closed. But before it could have been closed forever and the void being unreachable again, the group saw 2 more things coming out of it… A blue hedgehog and a limbless creature…

**Few, that was one heck of a fight to write! I hope you enjoyed it just as much I had fun writing it!**

**I knew since the very beginning of this saga, that I'm putting Hyper Sonic in the final fight! "Hyper Rayman" let's call him that, is based on Rayman's japanese design, where his body is blue and not purple. The color changing hands were my touch.**

**So, we aren't done yet! We have 2 chapters left to go, so I'll see you then!**

**Enjoy and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, what else is left after that final battle? Well, we still need to tie some loose ends up, aren't we? So, here is the sort of a final chapter, as the next one is an epilouge.**

**Before the chapter though, anyone reading this saw the TMNT season finale? Wasn't it awesome? Probably one of the better season finalies I have ever seen!**

**Okay, ignore my fanboying here, time to kind of end this! Enjoy and leave a review if you have something to say!**

It was all too good to be true at that moment. Not only did this large group have just taken place in a giant multi-universe adventure, but they also managed to achieve their goal of saving their friends and families and, essentially 3 universes. And now their friends, who beat the big threat and saved the group's relatives, who also almost died from fighting that robot, were now descending towards the streets they were all at.

Sonic was holding Rayman's hand, as the later used his helicopter hair to slow the fall. Once they were close enough to the ground, Sonic let go of Rayman and jumped down; Rayman landed right next to him.

"Sonic!" Tails was the first to greet them as he ran right into Sonic, hugging his best friend for almost losing him. Sonic playfully petted his head, like he always did after a job well done.

Sly also came to greet the 2. "We started to get worried once you pretty much laid dead there." He told Rayman. "It's great to see you are alive." The raccoon added with a smile.

"It's great to be alive." Rayman replied.

The next to speak was Michelangelo, who got everyone's attention with a loud shout of "Booyakasha!" while Ratchet and Clank and Jak and Daxter high-fived each other in their own ways and arm play.

Toothless was the next to react to the happiness, licking Hiccup all over the teen's face. "Uhh… Really, Toothless?" He asked the dragon as he got away from the sticky tongue, hearing Merida laughing at the event. "You know that doesn't wash out." He scowled Toothless as the dragon let out a sound that was translated into laughter.

Before Hiccup could say anything else, he felt Merida warping him in a hug. He wasn't really sure how to react to the gesture, so he just returned the hug. "Ye weren't as bad as ah thaught ye Vikings are." She said.

"Um… Thanks, Merida. You weren't half bad yourself." He replied.

The 2 broke apart from their hug, looking a bit into each other's eyes before a cough by one of their teammates brought them back to reality. They were all looking at them with amused looks, like they expected something to come. "Whit?" Merida asked.

Daxter let out a frustrated sign before he hung on Jak's shoulder. "Oh, come on! Will you 2 just kiss already?! You are worse than him" He pointed to Jak. "And his girlfriend!"

They were both shocked at the ottsel's words. "Oh, no." Hiccup started. "We are not together. Our families are enemies; she doesn't want anything to do with…" Hiccup's words were cut by Merida who grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

The entire team cheered at the event, clearly happy for their friends.

This might not have been Hiccup's first kiss, but it still felt like a new experience for him. When Astrid kissed him a few times, before they decided to remain friends, but only whenever he did something stupid and survived or when he did something that made her happy and she made it last for exactly a second before backing away. Merida, on the other hand, was letting him enjoy this a little more; even allowing him to kiss her back, something he realized he never did before. It also helped that he thought she looked beautiful when he first saw her.

Merida had nothing to compare this to, as she was never in a relationship with anyone from either her group of suitors, or a local villager. But even so, the move she pulled almost on impulse made her feel like this was meant to be. As the kiss got longer and longer, she realized that he was what she never knew she wanted. He was funny, smart, a pretty skilled fighter when the time called for it and they actually had a lot of similarities. He also looked quite dashing in that armor, she had to admit.

When their lips parted away, both looked back towards their friends to see them grinning at them. Both cheeks burned with red when they realized they watched the display of open affection. Toothless pushed Merida towards Hiccup with his tail, encouraging the Viking to catch her before she falls and triggering more red on their cheeks.

Soon after that, the civilians of New-York appeared back in the city; regaining their senses shortly. The team quickly got out of sight, as it will be wired for a dragon like Toothless, or an alien like Ratchet to be seen without causing panic and mayhem.

"Dudes," Michelangelo spoke up after everyone hid in a nearby ally. "I will go on alone from here, I don't want to hold you 2 back from stopping the war between your families." He addressed Hiccup and Merida.

Hiccup face palmed at this. "I completely forgot! How are we going to stop this fight?"

Merida appeared to be thinking quickly through some options before she turned her gaze towards him. "Ah have an idea. Whin we get back, jist fallaw whit ah da." She told him and he nodded.

"Call us when you can, Mikey." Sonic told him with thumbs up, which Michelangelo returned before Ratchet activated the dimensionator, and sent everyone back to Sonic and Tails's house.

Michelangelo hurried up towards the sewer hole that leads to his family's home, and quickly navigated through the pipes until he reached the lair he thought of as home sweet home. To his relief, he saw everyone back where they were before the entire catastrophe happened. "Guys! You are all okay!" He screamed with joy as he ran to hug his 3 brothers."

"What's up with you?" Raphael asked him, as Michelangelo let go of his brothers and ran right into April and Casey who were sitting on the same couch.

"Mikey, what's up?" April asked him but he was too energetic and happy to notice.

"Where's Splinter?" He asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Meditating." Leonardo told him. "Why do you…?" Before the leader could have finished, Michelangelo was already out of sight.

"What has gone into him?" Donatello asked.

As all of them went into the dojo, they saw Michelangelo warping Splinter up in a hug. "I am sorry for interrupting your meditating, Sensei. I just missed you so much, and I am so happy that you are all back!" He let the entire sentence fly out fast from his mouth.

"What is the meaning of this, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked sharply.

Michelangelo let go of Splinter before he told them what happened. "Okay, so we were all hanging out like usual when suddenly, you all vanished!" He screamed while spreading his arms around. "So, I called Sonic and he said that the same happened with everyone where he lives with the exception of him and Tails. Then, Tails came and picked me up in his plane and we flew back to their house where Sonic was with a raccoon thief guy from another universe or something. And then, we went to another universe where we met this human red-head princess and she led us to a boy she hated but then kissed who had a giant black, but kind of cute, dragon!" He held his hands up in the air to describe Toothless's size. "There were also an alien with a robot on his back, a human with long ears that had an orange market, I think, on his shoulder and some guy that had no limbs. So we then learned that you were all kidnapped by Eggman and his duck robot friend and another girl-ish robot and we fought their army to bring you back because they wanted to dominate all 3 universes and then Sonic and this Rayman guy kicked their butt and now after they won I'm here telling you all of this!" Michelangelo breathed heavily as he ended, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

His brothers, sensei and friends looked at him with questioning look because of all they just heard.

"I'll call Sonic later, so that he could tell you it's not made up." Michelangelo signed at their reaction. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Who's up for pizza?"

Back in Sonic's house, Tails set the universe jumper to reach Hiccup and Merida's universe. "So, what is our plan exactly?" Hiccup asked.

"It's camplicated ta explain." She told him. "Jist ga with it."

Sonic turned to Ratchet, Jak, Clank, Daxter and Sly. "You guys wait here, we will be back soon." They nodded as Sonic, Rayman, Hiccup, Toothless and Merida jumped into the portal.

Back in DunBroch, everyone came back to where they were when the war started. The other dragon riders were also back in the sky on their dragons, in the same position they were, when Astrid noticed something. "Where is Hiccup?"

The Scottish archers that were under Merida's lead were about to open fire when they noticed their princess wasn't on Angus's back.

Stoick and Fergus also resumed what they were doing once they disappeared, which was charging at each other. Both kings towards one another, war screams coming out harshly out of their mouths. A second before their swords clashed, a scream caught their attention. "Stap!"

The fighting and screaming stopped for a second, as both Fergus and Stoick ceased their attacks when they noticed Hiccup and Merida. "Ah… have an annaucment ta make." Merida began as she and Hiccup marched forward a bit, so that her message will be clear to everyone.

"Merida…" Fergus addressed his daughter. "Can't this wait, lass? We were jist aboot ta..."

"Hiccup…" Stoick said at the same time as Fergus. "What are you doing with that girl?"

"Please, dad." Both said at the same exact moment as they looked at each other. Hiccup gave Merida a look that said "Now it's time to initiate that plan of yours." And she nodded at him.

Merida took Hiccup's hand and lifted both of their hands into the air. Gasps of shock and fear started to be heard throughout the battlefield about what was seen and what it implied. "Ah, Princess Merida af the clan DunBrouch, has chaasen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III af the Viking isle af Berk ta be ma suitor." She finished.

The reactions of shock just grew louder and louder after Merida made the announcement. Hiccup himself was shocked at what she just said. "That's your plan? Come over to our parents and say "Hey, we want to get married out of nowhere."?" He asked.

"Jist let this play oot." She replied.

"Merida, whit are ye thinking!? He is a Viking! Ye can't marry him!" Fergus declared.

"Same goes for you, Hiccup." Stoick agreed with the Scottish king.

"We would like to differ…" A voice was heard, and soon after Toothless came out of the portal the 2 teens walked out of, with Sonic and Rayman on his back.

The 2 heroes stood before the 2 kings, each hero knew one king personally, and bowed their heads slightly.

"Sonic?" Fergus asked.

"Rayman?" Stoick asked at exactly the same time, causing both to look at each other in surprise, as each knew one of those creatures.

"You might not know this," Sonic started. "But your children just worked together along with us to save you from a multi-universe catastrophe."

"Merida was against Hiccup at first, but then both realized that they work better alongside each other than against each other." Rayman added.

"So, if your kids want to achieve peace between your kingdoms in a natural matter, why deny them the possibility? Wouldn't it be better if you join forces instead of try to destroy each other?" The hedgehog continued.

"You will have a bigger army, as well as the dragons on your side and your successors get to be married for liking each other. Sounds like a pretty good deal." Rayman concluded, even though he had no idea what he said actually meant, he picked up on how this politics work while listening to Hiccup and Merida talk before the big battle.

After a few minutes of silence, probably due to the leaders considering what they just heard, Fergus nodded at Stoick, who nodded back. "Due ta recent events, we have reached a tamparary truce!" Fergus's voice boomed over the area. There was a bit of silence for a while before cheers were heard at the cancelation of the war.

After a bit more conversing between Sonic and Rayman with the 2 kings on how they won't regret that decision, the 2 turned to face the new couple; who still held hands.

"Take care of yourself and your kingdoms." Sonic told them with a smirk.

"And don't forget to update us whenever something happens." Rayman added.

"Ah still have ma Miles Electric, ah will tell ye guys if samething does happens." Merida said with a nod. She quickly gave both Sonic and Rayman a hug. "Thank ye." She said.

"Thanks to you as well." Sonic thumbed them up as Toothless licked both of their faces. "You as well, Toothless." Sonic petted the dragon through a few giggles.

"We better had back." Rayman then told Sonic, while petting Toothless as well. "They will probably want to explain them what happened."

Sonic nodded as both him and Rayman waved good-bye to everyone and jumped into the portal.

"Well…" Hiccup said as the portal closed down. "I guess we have some explaining to do for you, guys." He gestured to both kings and the rest of the presents. "Hope you like a good story…" He said before he and Merida told everyone what happened.

Back in Sonic and Tails's house, Tails handed Rayman, Sly, Ratchet and Jak a Miles Electric unit; so that they could all be in touch for whenever reason. Because all of them shared the same universe, Ratchet has managed to find an arrangement so that everyone could catch a ride on his and Clank's ship. Everyone bid Sonic and Tails goodbye as the ship started and went through the portal.

Jak and Daxter were the first to drop back at the Naughty Ottsel, just in time to continue their date with their girlfriends. "Boy, do we have a story to tell." Jak told them as he and Daxter walked into the pub and sat at the table that their girlfriends sat near.

"And Jak will be a great teller because he mostly sat at the side and watched me save the day." Daxter added with a proud smirk. "So, he picked up more details about my awesomness!"

Sly was the next one to return to what he was doing, as Ratchet flew above Sly's team van which was currently on the run from some cops. Sly jumped off the ship, landed on the van's roof and quickly slid into the passenger's seat. "Hey, guys." He told his friends, who were shocked to see him.

"Sly?!" Murray asked in shock.

"Where have you been?!" Bentley screamed with shock.

"It's a long story." He signed. "I'll tell you once we get out of here." As they continued to drive away from the pursuing cups, Sly managed to signal Ratchet that he reached his target.

Ratchet and Clank dropped Rayman back in his own world, and left shortly after they saw him reuniting with Globox and Barbara. The 2 returned to their vacation sight, where they found the spot Talwyn and Quark were in and both told them the story about what happened.

Tails finally closed the universe jumper, giving it its much needed break.

"That was sure something, wouldn't you say, Tails?" Sonic asked his best friend.

"Yep." Tails replied, before a thought stroke his mind. "Say, what did you guys do with the Emeralds? You didn't leave them there right?"

Sonic shook his head as he pulled all seven Chaos Emeralds, now back to their original size, out of his pocket. The Master Emerald was inside the house already.

"Awesome job, Sonic." Tails said as he gave Sonic a bro-fist, which the hedgehog gladly returned.

"Same goes to you, Tails. I wouldn't have managed to build this thing by myself." He added.

"And the rest of the guys deserve credit as well."

"True that." The hedgehog thumbed him up.

"So, we should take the Master Emerald back to Knuckles, shouldn't we?" The fox asked.

"Nah." Sonic shrugged. "That can wait. I need to rest after this crazy adventure." Tails giggled as both he and Sonic just lay on the couches in their house, finally able to relax after that ultimate adventure

**Okay, I'm getting this out of the way now. I prefer Hiccup being with Astrid and Merida staying single like how it is in the original movies. HOWEVER, I think that if there was a chance of Hiccup ever breaking up with Astrid(Which will never happen, as the HTTYD 2 clearly showed), I think him and Merida will make a good match. I don't even know why, there is something about this idea that works in my opinion(As my "Favorites" section clearly shows) and since I knew I'm making both of them a part of this team up, I decided to give this a shot. Let any Hiccstrid fan who stumbled across this story wipe the floor with me I guess.**

**I tried to keep the reunions short and to the point, as I had Mikey tell the others what happens, and let the others tell everything again felt... unneeded.**

**Like I said, an epilouge is ahead of us! I'll see you then!**


	20. Chapter 20

**And so we have come to the final chapter of this story and my crossover saga in general. I can't comprehand this is actually done. I mean, wow...**

**But more on that later, we still have an epilouge to go through. So, sit back and enjoy the ending!**

It's been a few months after the multi-universe disaster was stopped, everyone returned to their regular routines with the exception of Hiccup and Merida. Since the war between the Scots and Vikings came to a stop, after Merida's shocking announcement, Stoick and Fergus began discussing what this new treaty meant for both of their people. After long discussions, it was decided that the Viking kingdom on Berk will become the 5th clan of the Scottish kingdom; known as "Clan Haddock".

Stoick was forced to give up his title as king, as DunBroch rolled the land, and become a lord. A change he didn't truly mind, as acting chief was more like a lord other than a king, so nothing felt like a downgrade.

Dragons were now accepted in DunBroch, as well as the other Scottish clans, and Hiccup even took upon himself to teach the Scots how to tame the creatures. Merida herself wasn't interested in a dragon, as Angus was good enough for her, and Hiccup would probably agree letting her brow Toothless every now and then.

Lastly, Hiccup and Merida became an official couple after everything was set and done. Despite their relationship causing the peace and them considering themselves betrothed, it was agreed that they could get married whenever they felt ready; Even if it will take years for them to reach that. To celebrate the new peace treaty and the engagement, it was decided to throw a party in the DunBroch castle that combined both Scottish and Viking traditions. The event started with a feast, featuring all the clans of the now bigger kingdom.

When the feast was about to begin and all the presents had taken their seats, Hiccup nudged Merida who sat next to him. "They were supposed to be here by now, didn't they?" He asked, referring to a certain group of guests.

Merida shook her head. "That's whit they said."

A second later, a portal opened up in the great hall of the castle, and from it came out the rest of the team that helped the future leasers of DunBroch. Sonic, Tails, Rayman, Sly, Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Daxter and Michelangelo all came out of the portal. The later was carrying several pizza boxes with him.

"The pizza's in here!" He yelled happily, as the boxes were put open on the large table. Everyone grabbed a slice and found this new food to be incredibly delicious. At the sight of everyone enjoying the pizzas, Michelangelo nudged Hiccup and Merida. "I told you it was tasty." He told them, raising his own slice in cheers. They smiled at the turtle and repeated the action with their own slices.

After the feast was done, instead of musicians providing the music for dancing, Sonic brought his DJ equipment that was hooked to an electricity position through the portal the group came from, and used his DJ skills to provide the music.

He started with a few slow romantic songs for the couples to dance to, much to the hedgehog's un-pleasantness, as he disliked slow songs with no beat to them. Sonic later picked up the pace with a more beat heavy songs which sounded a bit wired for the Scots and Vikings, until Rayman, Michelangelo and Daxter showed them how they were supposed to dance to that kind of music. As Sonic was adjusting the volume settings, he noticed Rayman break-dancing in the middle of the hall.

"Tails, take over for me for a bit." Sonic asked his friend. He guided him on how to handle the station, before he headed towards the floor himself. Who said the DJ can't join the party as well?

As the hedgehog arrived on the dance area and started break-dancing himself, Rayman was impressed. "I didn't know you can bust a move, Sonic."

"You didn't know I was a good guy at first." Sonic joked, referring to how they first met, and pretty much started the group. Both then proceeded to start spinning on their heads, spreading their arms to the side and giving each-other endless high-fives. They both got back up to their feet with a quick flip, earning applause from everyone who watched their little move.

The party went on and on until the next morning as everyone celebrated. The participants were allowed to party though; they just saved 3 universes and stopped a war. If that wasn't a reason to celebrate, than nothing is a reason.

Everyone returned to their lives after the celebration. Sonic returned to fighting Eggman whenever the doctor struck again, Rayman was relaxing with his friends, Sly was currently planning his next heist, Ratchet and Clank; though not retired, had a lot of free time than usual, Jak and Daxter were also relaxing a lot since the event; with the exception of running "The Naughty Ottsel", Michelangelo and his brothers were still fighting those "Kraang" and Shredder; however, Michelangelo started to be treated like an equal to his brothers ever since the event, no longer a weak link.

Hiccup and Merida were the ones to have the most change. Hiccup started having lessons alongside Merida, as both were supposed to take over the kingdom one day. They still had their free time though which they used to go flying with Toothless and discovering new places. Each was also doing fine with each other's friends. To Hiccup's surprise, Merida and Astrid became really good friends, much to his relief. 5 years after those events, news started to spread that a neighboring kingdom, Arendelle, was now bouncing back from a few years of dropped connections. Something the future leaders might look into.

True, ever since the party, neither of the group really spoke to each other. They had ways, seeing how Tails gave everyone a Miles Electric, but there was no real reason. Sonic and Tails didn't even used the Universe Jumper ever since the feast. But, while the connections were slowly dying down and they barley saw anyone from that group anymore; all of them won't ever forget that ultimate group that saved the 3 universes.

THE END

**That's it. It's done. I can't belive it's done! It took me something like a year and 8 months to finish all of these stories, all of these crossovers and now it's done! Even though I did write stories on here that had no relation to this huge saga, this is still a big chunck of what I wrote ever since I joined the site and it feels... off to know that I don't have a next story for this thing. This was the end. **

**I did leave a small tease at the end for an idea I have for a bonus story. Anyone can guess what it is? I will probably do this idea, but it won't be in the near future. I have some other ideas I want to do first.**

**So, now that it's done, all I have to say is thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed anyone of these stories! This was probably hard for everyone to keep up because of the distant fanbases, but everyone's input in someway was always appreciated!**

**My crossover saga is done! Thanks to anyone who read any of it's 8 stories. Leave a review if you have anything to say and the most important thing, I OWN ABSULOTLY NOTHING!**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
